TsunTsun
by OrangeLightning-Mik
Summary: "¡No es como si necesitara tu ayuda! ¡Pero me obligaron a tener que practicar contigo y por eso lo hago!" "¡Qué bien! ¡A mí tampoco me interesa ayudarte pero también me obligaron!" Todo estaba bien hasta que Midorima tuvo que empezar a ayudar a esa chica. "Me da la sensación que en realidad ambos preferirían estar besándose." Y Takao no lo ayudaba para nada. MidorimaxOC TakaoxOC
1. Sólo Una Obligación

**Bueno, acá les traigo algo que…no sé. Ya ustedes me dirán que tal TwT **

**TIENE EL SELLO DE APROBACIÓN DE ****YAMI****KUROSHIN****! Así que no sé :v no debería estar tan mal como yo creía (? xD**

**No sabía que título ponerle, pero me da que queda bien :v …creo xD**

* * *

**TsunTsun**

**Capítulo 1: Sólo Una Obligación**

_¡Cáncer que mala suerte! ¡Hoy están en décimo lugar! ¡Debes llevar tu objeto de la suerte contigo o sino las malas noticias aparecerán! Así que asegúrate de llevar un CD de música contigo._

Anaranjado.

Su cabello era anaranjado claro y largo.

Amarrado en una colita negra y desordenada.

-¡Okita-chan tu puedes!-

-¡Vamos Okita-san!

Estaba agitada, exhausta, habían corrido mucho y sentía que todo su cuerpo le pesaba. Encima sentía la comida en la garganta, y creía que iba a vomitar. Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a tanto ejercicio todavía. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, en medio de un partido de práctica, _-que molestia-_ pensó, mientras se detenía para poder hacer su jugada.

La peli naranja tiro desde afuera de la línea de los tres puntos con la poca energía que le quedaba. ¿Entraría? era su última oportunidad, pues el partido ya estaba por terminar.

El balón hizo un arco alto, y todas las chicas se quedaron mirándolo. Estaban en silencio, esperando a ver el resultado.

Sin embargo, el balón no entró en la canasta, rebotó.

La entrenadora sonó el silbato. - Bueno, eso es todo por hoy chicas, buen trabajo.

-Okita-san volvió a fallar...- dijo una de ellas, mientras tomaba el balón.

-Me pregunto porque le pasa tan seguido...- le contestó otra, que se acercó a la banca para tomar una botella y una toalla.

-Debería intentar mejorar...

La peli naranja solo las ignoró, y cuando escucharon otro silbato, todas voltearon a ver el otro lado del gimnasio. Ahí estaba jugando un partido de práctica el equipo masculino, y parecía que el entrenamiento era aún más complicado para ellos. Sin embargo, había algo raro...

Los tiros de tres eran supuestamente complicados, ¿verdad? Es normal que no a todos les puedan salir fácilmente, ¿no? Entonces ¿cómo se podía explicar que ese peliverde pudiera encestar cualquier cosa? Era simplemente ilógico. Todo el equipo femenil observaba a los chicos en ese momento, Los senpais no parecían estar muy contentos con la actitud del prodigio. Parecía tener un ego que llegaba hasta las nubes.

_Midorima Shintarou._

Recordó, la pelinaranja, el chico que venía de Teiko, y era el mejor shooting guard hasta ahora. Se decía que nunca había errado un tiro...

-Tch- miro hacia otro lado mientras bebía su agua.

También era su compañero de clase.

-Okita, ven aquí, debo hablar contigo.- la llamo la entrenadora.

-Hai.

Okita Mikami, media 1.73m, y era la shooting guard del equipo femenil de Shutoku. Pelinaranja y de ojos grises, con buen físico y buenos reflejos. Aun así, a veces no podía lograr sus tiros.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

-¿Y cómo te fue hoy, Mi-chan?- le preguntó una chica de menor altura, con cabello negro y ojos rosados.

-Supongo que...bien.- contesto la más alta sin mucho ánimo. Eran amigas, y siempre se encontraban después del entrenamiento, ya que ambas iban a clubes a la tarde y vivían cerca una de la otra.

-No se oye como si realmente te hubiera ido bien.

Mikami suspiro cansadamente. -La entrenadora me pidió que practicara más...dijo que mi puntería empeoro más en vez de mejorar, así que ahora quiere que alguien me ayude a ver que hago.

-...Ya veo, ¿y te dijo quién?

-No, dijo que lo más seguro es que sea un chico del equipo masculino...pero no sé quién...dijo que debía preguntar quién podía...

-...Eso debe ser estresante.

-Créeme, lo es... ¿y tú que tal?

-Bueno, el equipo de vóley va bien, así que supongo que nos irá bien en el interhigh!- dijo algo animada la de menor altura.

-No te emociones demasiado, Aki...recuerda que la última vez fue todo en vano...

-Sí...Lo sé...pero es solo un club de todas maneras, ¿no? Y se vale soñar...

-Claro...

Y así el resto del camino fue silencioso, las dos chicas completamente sumidas en sus pensamientos.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

_Cáncer: ¡que fortuna! ¡Te encuentras en tercer lugar hoy! Se avecinan algunos cambios así que debes estar preparado. ¡Busca el trébol de la suerte y así las cosas saldrán bien!_

Al día siguiente, su rutina iba normalmente.

-Midorima, no puedo creer que realmente hayas traído eso.- dijo el capitán golpeándose la frente al ver como el peliverde sostenía un peluche verde con forma de trébol de cuatro hojas. Tenía una sonrisa, y mejillas rosadas, y una corona de rey. - ¡¿De dónde lo has sacado?!

El fanático de los horóscopos se acomodó los lentes y contesto.- Me lo dio mi hermana. Es mi objeto de la suerte hoy.

Miyaji comenzó a reír muy fuerte. -¿Es en serio? ¡¿Has estado cargando con esa cosa todo el día?! ¡No tienes remedio!

-Debías verlo en la clase de arte, ¡intentó dibujarlo! - Takao se hecho a reír. -Encima, mira, es muy suave-

-¿En serio?- Miyaji se acercó con incredulidad y tocó el peluche. -¡En serio! ¡Kimura, ven! ¡Mira! ¡Es tan suave como la piña de peluche que tengo!-

El power forward del equipo también se acercó, mientras Midorima se quejaba -¡No lo toquen, lo van a ensuciar! ¡No es un juguete!

Los titulares comenzaron a manosear el peluche de Midorima, excepto Otsubo, quien se sentía que estaba cuidando a unos niños pequeños. -_paciencia, paciencia, no los mates aun, solo hazlos correr.-_

-¡Hey, suéltenlo! Si algo le sucede-

-¿Eh? ¿Shin-chan está preocupado por el muñeco de su hermanita?- Takao comenzó a tirar de la corona, logrando que se saliera un poco.

-¡N-No! ¡Pero tendré mala suerte!

-A mí me parece que no quieres que tu adorable hermanita este mal~ eres tan tsundere, Shin-chan~

-TAKAO!

Los demás chicos del equipo de Shutoku miraban a los titulares con algo de vergüenza y miedo, ya que no se habían dado cuenta de que el entrenador estaba tratando de llamarlos desde hace un rato.

-¡Ya basta!- Dijo con voz rígida, ganando la atención de todos los regulares, que se dieron vuelta inmediatamente y se pararon estilo militar (excepto Midorima, el solo suspiró)- ¡Todos a correr y a entrenar ahora mismo! Takao, tu harás el doble - Ordenó enojado, ese chico le sacaba canas verdes...- y Midorima, tu ven aquí, hay algo que debes hacer de ahora en adelante. - Le dijo el entrenador Nakatani mientras los demás se iban a correr. En el fondo se podían escuchar las quejas de Takao de '_Si sigo así vomitare todos los días! ¿Por qué siempre se la agarra conmigo?_' y las amenazas de Miyaji de _'lanzarle una piña si no cerraba la boca_'.

-¿Que sucede?

-Bueno, la entrenadora del equipo femenino necesita algo de ayuda con una de sus jugadoras. Juega la misma posición que tú, así que creí que sería mejor que tú ayudaras.

-¿No puede hacerlo otro?

-No te lo estoy pidiendo como favor. Es una obligación. - Después de todas las estupideces y caprichos que tenían que aguantar del ex jugador de Teiko, lo mínimo que podía hacer era cumplir con lo que se le mandaba. - _A ver si con eso se le quita un poco el ego...tal vez entrenar con alguien podría cambiar un poco su actitud..._- el entrenador sabía que las posibilidades eran casi nulas, ya que ayudar a alguien solo parecía que inflaría aún más el ego del prodigio, pero el hecho que fuera una chica, tal vez podía llegar a cambiar las cosas.

Vio como el peliverde suspiro con desgano y se acomodó los lentes.

-...está bien. ¿De quién se trata?

-Okita Mikami.

**X.x.X.x.X.x**

- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡De todos los jugadores, justo con él!? - Pregunto la pelinaranja ni bien la entrenadora le dio la noticia.

-Hay algún problema, Okita?

-Bueno, no, pero-

-Entonces no tienes derecho a reclamar.

_-¿Como que no tengo derecho? Ese chico tiene un ego por las nubes, es un loco por los horóscopos, y además se cree grandioso por haber estado en Teiko, ¡es un imbécil!_ - Se quejó internamente mientras solo asentía a lo que la entrenadora le había dicho. En realidad, jamás había hablado mucho con Midorima como para quejarse de esa manera, estaba siendo prejuiciosa, pero sabía que su ego era un hecho. Compartían la misma clase, y aunque odiaba admitirlo, le molestaba que él tuviera la mejor calificación en el curso, y que siempre dijera que _'era el destino, y eso era inevitable'_.

Además, la había ignorado una vez...

-Tch, y ahora voy a tener que aguantarlo después de la practica...que molestia.-

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

-Vamos Shin-chan, no es para tanto, no lo perdí, sólo no sé dónde quedó.

-Eso es lo mismo que perderlo, ¡idiota! ¡Si algo llega a ocurrir será completamente **tú** culpa!

Ambos chicos entraban al gimnasio para continuar su práctica 'extra'…aunque en realidad, Midorima debía ayudar a esa chica, y Takao sólo quería divertirse un rato. Por eso escondió el objeto de la suerte de Midorima, pensó que sería más entretenido si el peliverde estaba tenso sin su amado ítem de la suerte.

-Se puede saber… ¿Que hace él, aquí?- Preguntó Mikami ni bien noto a Takao. Su tono agresivo reflejaba que definitivamente tampoco le agradaba el point guard.

-¿Oh? ¿Hay algún problema?

-Si puedes lograr echarlo, sería mejor para ambos, pero yo ya lo he intentado, y no he podido lograrlo. Y Créeme, lo he intentado. – Midorima definitivamente no estaba feliz por la presencia de Takao tampoco.

-Que cruel, Shin-chan~ Siempre me quedo a practicar junto con él, y en vez de agradecérmelo sólo me intenta echar. ¿Tú harás los mismo, Mi-chan?

-Tch, ¡deja de llamarme Mi-chan! No te permito que me hables con tanta familiaridad. Y por favor, lárgate de aquí.

Takao sólo suspiró. –Ahhh~ Otra tsundere más. El mundo se está llenando de gente como ustedes. – Comentó con una sonrisa traviesa, luego se acercó y puso su brazo derecho alrededor de ella, - sabes, yo podría ser un buen amigo tuyo~

Luego Takao sólo pudo sentir una horrible presión en su estómago que hizo que cayera de rodillas al piso mientras trataba de recuperar el aire. Mikami le había pegado con el codo. –No te me vuelvas a acercar. – le advirtió para después tomar un balón y empezar a practicar.

-Shin-chan, el amor de los tsunderes…duele- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ambos lo miraron con molestia.

-Okita, ya no perdamos más tiempo, empieza a tirar así veo qué es lo que haces mal.

La pelinaranja suspiró, _-¿quién se cree que es para mandarme de esa manera? Que idiota…-_ Tiro desde la línea de tres, y el balón, milagrosamente entró. Takao, que se había sentado al costado observándolos practicar, no notó nada raro en su tiro.

-Hazlo otra vez.

Y así repitió el proceso unas cuatro veces más. Sólo acertó las primeras dos, y falló las restantes.

-Ya detente.- se paró detrás de ella y continuó, - Tu postura está mal, deberías poner tu brazo así, - El chico intentó acomodar el brazo de la pelinaranja en la posición correcta, pero no notó que tan cerca de ella estaba. Se había parado detrás, y con su enorme altura la cubría completamente. Parecía como si la estuviera abrazando. Takao, abrió los ojos enormemente, y se tapó la boca. ¡Debía resistir la tentación de reírse! Sacó su móvil rápidamente y tomó varias fotos, ¡debía guardar este momento para poder molestarlo a Shin-chan más adelante! Mikami por otro lado, se concentró en lo que el prodigio le decía, hasta que sintió la respiración de Midorima justo al lado de su oreja, en ese momento se sonrojó al darse cuenta que tan cerca estaban.

Lo empujó inmediatamente.

-¡I-Idiota! ¡Que estás haciendo!- grito la chica, indignada y enojada.

Takao en el fondo comenzó a reírse, no pudo resistirlo más.

-¡De que estás hablando! ¡Te estoy explicando!- contesto confundido y molesto el de los anteojos.

-¡Mantén tu distancia, pervertido!- dijo para después abrazarse a sí misma como si hubiera sido tocada, lo cual causo que el pelinegro riera aún mas.

-Perver...tido?- pregunto confundido.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Shin-chan eres un pervertido!

-¡No! ¡Yo no quería-!- el pobre chico estaba rojo.

-¡Shin-chan eres un tomate! jaja!-

-¡Eres horrible! ¡Animal! ¡Idiota! ¡Imbécil!

-¡No fue eso lo que hice! ¡Además, fuiste tú la que necesitaba mi ayuda!

Ella frunció más el ceño, y se fue a la banca a buscar sus cosas. -¡No es como si necesitara tu ayuda, no te necesito, pero me obligaron a tener que practicar contigo y por eso lo hago!.

-¡Qué bien, a mí tampoco me interesa ayudarte, pero también me obligaron!- dijo Midorima.

-¿Podrían dejar de comportarse tan tsundere ambos? Me da la sensación que en realidad ambos preferirían estar besándose aquí en el gimnasio.

-TAKAO!- gritaron ambos, logrando que el pelinegro solo riera.

La chica agarró sus cosas y se fue. _- ¡Ese par de idiotas es insoportable! No me importa si me quitan del equipo, ¡no quiero volver a estar cerca de esa zanahoria!_

-¡Esto definitivamente no habría pasado si no hubieras perdido mi trébol!

-Ah, vamos Shin-chan, ¿no puedes creer tanto en eso o sí? Es decir, ¿cómo podría haber cambiado las cosas el tener o no el trébol?

-Es el destino. Aunque no espero que lo entiendas. - _eres demasiado idiota como para poder comprenderlo._ Pensó para sí mismo el peli verde.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

-¡Par de idiotas! ¡Se creen que me importa esa estúpida practica!...- La chica estaba hecha una furia. Se detuvo un minuto, e intento calmarse suspirando fuerte. Luego puso su mano derecha en su pecho, tomando un colgante que estaba escondido bajo su camiseta. _No importa, está todo bien, no debo tener miedo. Si tengo esto, tengo la suerte de mi lado._

La chica miro el pequeño trébol verde de cuatro hojas y luego sonrió.

Aun a pesar de tener que lidiar con Midorima, el verde seguía siendo su color favorito.

* * *

**Si llegaron a leerlo todo, ¡muchas gracias! Sinceramente todavía me siento mala escribiendo TwT espero les haya gustado la introducción. No sé cuándo voy a actualizar porque soy un pequeño desastre, pero si les gusta intentaré hacerlo lo más pronto posible~**

**Por favor, déjenme críticas (no sean crueles por favor, soy muy sensible TwT), o algo en lo que piensen que deba mejorar, o simplemente que les pareció. **

**Voy a intentar dibujar a Mikami y también al peluche de Midorima XD el Sr. Trébol xD que hay que ponerle nombre porque ya me pareció tierno xD**

**PD: Sip, Mikami también es cáncer :v porque euroresidentes dice que los cáncer tienen buena compatibilidad (? XD**


	2. ¡Me Estresa, Me Estresa, Me Estresa!

**TsunTsun**

**Capítulo 2: ¡Me estresa, me estresa, me estresa!**

_Cancer: ¡El día de hoy será muy bueno para ti! ¡Te encuentras en 2do Lugar! Pero __deberás ser más tolerante frente a las opiniones de tu entorno. Evita que tu terquedad se apropie de ti y no tendrás problemas. ¡Tú ítem de la suerte hoy es una taza amarilla y verde!_

-No me importa si me quitan de lo titulares...no voy a volver a practicar con él.- dijo firme y molesta la pelinaranja alzando sus puños al cielo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tan mal te fue ayer? – preguntó con una sonrisa entretenida su amiga mientras ambas chicas caminaban hacia el instituto. Sus casas no quedaban muy lejos, entonces era una costumbre caminar juntas.

-...- Ella no contestó, simplemente bajó los brazos, miró al suelo y suspiró. Aki la observó unos minutos, esperando que dijera algo, pero como no lo hizo entendió que hablaba en serio.

-Vamos, Mi-chan...no puedes abandonarlo así... ¡eres una de las titulares! ¡La única de primer año!...no debería importarte tan poco…- ahora era su turno de suspirar, miró a su amiga con algo de reprobación por un momento. Inmediatamente se le ocurrió una idea, solo había _una_ manera de convencerla. - Supongo que eso significa que Midorima gana, ¿verdad?

-¿q-que?

_Bingo._

-Claro, ¿no quiere decir esto que te rindes ante el?

-¡¿Rendirme?!- Preguntó, como si fuera algo imposible e impensable. Darle el gusto a Midorima era algo que no podría soportar. Aki había dado justo en el clavo. -_Rendirme ante Midorima? ¡Eso sí que no! Ya tiene el mejor promedio de la clase... ¡no quiero perder ante el en otra cosa más! ¿Sólo para que su ego se infle más de lo normal? ¡Ni hablar! - _Su orgullo le estaba jugando en contra, y aunque odiaba admitirlo, quería superar a Midorima.-No...Tienes razón, Aki...debo demostrarle que no lo necesito.

Bueno, aunque no era esa exactamente la respuesta que esperaba la pelinegra, serviría por el momento.

-Sip. -sonrió triunfante.

-Pero...-suspiró de nuevo al recordar lo que se venía si aceptaba continuar con el entrenamiento. -Ugh, tener que aguantarlos es estresante...no creo poder soportarlos...

_-Tengo la sensación de que ella exagera _- pensó la de menor altura sin cambiar su sonrisa. Su amiga era predecible, solía enojarse muy fácilmente, y no tenía muy buena paciencia, sin embargo no era mala, sólo algo sensible. -Si te hace sentir mejor, ¿Qué tal si te acompaño? Solo es un rato de todas maneras después de las prácticas, ¿verdad? Si son muy molestos les diré que se detengan.

La pelinaranja sonrió, si su amiga se encontraba allí, seguro no perdería los estribos con tanta facilidad, probablemente podría soportar a los otros dos por más tiempo –Eso suena bien, gracias Aki.-

-Claro, claro, solo no olvides que me debes un helado por esto – le guiñó el ojo.

-Hai!

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

-¡Miyaji-san! ¡Mira, mira! – Takao corrió hacia el rubio con su celular en mano intentándole mostrar una de las fotos que había tomado el día anterior. Ya había pasado todo el día, y de nuevo era hora de practicar. Mostrarle a su senpai el momento en que Midorima "acosaba" a la chica del equipo femenino iba a ser definitivamente gracioso. – ¡Tengo una foto de Shin-chan haciendo algo muy loco!

-¡Takao!- se escuchó gritar al prodigio que no tenía idea sobre lo que hablaba el base, pero sabía que no podía ser nada bueno.

-¡Takao, deja de perder el tiempo y practica de una vez!- se quejó el rubio, que al parecer ese día no se encontraba de buen humor para escuchar las bromas de Takao.

El pelinegro trato de quejarse, pero al recibir la mirada de odio del rubio, y escuchar las órdenes del capitán de que empezaran a correr, decidió que sería mejor hacerlo después. –_A veces creo que son algo amargados…-_ suspiró con una sonrisa –_bueno, supongo que es mi deber animarles la vida._

"Animarles la vida" para Takao era sinónimo de complicárselas.

Claro, que ese día la práctica fue fatal, y aunque Midorima no se quejaba en ningún momento, el base quería creer que también estaba sufriendo como él. _–y si no sufre lo suficiente, creo que esconderé la taza que trajo…_

Luego de la práctica, los únicos que se quedaron en el gimnasio fueron Midorima, Takao y Miyaji. Midorima esperaba a la chica que debía practicar con él, Miyaji, como siempre, iba a practicar un poco más y Takao ponía la excusa de 'ayudar a Shin-chan' cuando en realidad los tres sabían que era para ver cómo se podría divertir ese día. Estaba por intentar mostrarle las fotos de nuevo al rubio, pero se dio cuenta que todavía tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-Yo iré a correr afuera, asegúrense de no perder nada.- ordenó el rubio mientras salía del gimnasio y ambos lo miraban irse.

-…A veces creo que Miyaji-san es demasiado…amargado.

Midorima lo ignoró y agarró un balón y empezó a practicar.

Luego de un rato, dos chicas entraron al gimnasio y los dos se dieron vuelta. Primero iba Mikami, aún con su ropa para practicar. Y luego la seguía una pelinegra de menor altura, que al parecer medía alrededor de metro y medio. Su cabello era corto, y del lado izquierdo tenía un mechón ligeramente más largo. Midorima y Takao la miraron preguntándose quién era.

El peliverde suspiró y se acomodó los lentes. –Has traído a alguien.

-Sí, ¿algún problema?- preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño al ver la cara molesta que ponía él.

Takao en ese momento no pudo evitar notar el objeto que traía la pelinaranja en su mano derecha._ – ¿Eso es…una taza?... ¿Podría ser que…?-_ El base era muy bueno observando, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de porqué 'Mi-chan' llevaba algo tan extraño al instituto. Se volteó a ver a la pequeña pelinegra y sonrió. – Hola~ No te había visto antes. Me presento, soy Takao Kazunari~

Aki lo miró algo desconfiada, pero luego se encogió de hombros. –_No es como si fuera a morderme…-_pensó. –Yoshida Aki, gusto en conocerte.

-Shin-chan, ¿tú no vas a presentarte? – Preguntó el point guard mientras Mikami dejaba sus cosas en una de las bancas.

El peliverde suspiró. –Midorima Shintarou.

Aunque no era necesario, casi todo el instituto lo conocía. Después de todo, su fama como prodigio en el básquet lo hacía resaltar ante los demás. Y bueno, también su altura y su cabello verde, el cual Aki se quedó observando por un momento. – ¿_Será natural…? –_ Se preguntó a sí misma para después darse vuelta y ver a su amiga –_Bueno, Mi-chan también tiene un color extraño…pero… ¿verde? ¿Es en serio? -_

-Bueno, yo me quedaré observando desde aquí, ustedes practiquen tranquilos.- la chica de menor altura se sentó en una de las líneas laterales de la cancha para poder observar a su amiga.

Takao la acompañó diciéndole –esto debería ser interesante.

Midorima y Mikami se miraron con el ceño fruncido por un momento. Luego la pelinaranja fue por un balón. Lo tomó y se dirigió directamente a la línea de tres a tirar. Se sentía algo cansada, pero no tanto como el día anterior, así que tiró y su primer intento fue exitoso. Aki observaba con asombro como su amiga podía tirar y encestar de tan lejos. –_Es genial…_- pensó.

Pero así como los primeros veinte tiros entraron, los siguientes empezaron a fallar uno tras otro. El balón rebotaba, y comenzaba a frustrarla demasiado.

-Tch, ¡¿por qué no entran?! – Perdió la paciencia, y Midorima se acomodó los lentes.

-Lo estás haciendo mal.

De nuevo la fastidiaba. Esperaba más que un simple '_lo estás haciendo mal_'. Se suponía que debía ayudarla, sus respuestas deberían ser más descriptivas, ¿por qué tenía esa necesidad de actuar como si supiera todo y como si todo fuera simple? – ¿Te interesaría explicarme por qué? – dijo con un tono molesto notable.

-Tu postura está mal, cuando pierdes la paciencia te tensas y tus brazos se ubican en la posición equivocada. -deberías ponerlos de esta manera.- El prodigio le mostró la posición que debía tomar, y ella lo imitó. – Sigue estando mal, afloja los brazos.

-¡Lo estoy intentando!- se quejó.

-Lo estás haciendo mal.

-¡dah!- tiró el balón, y falló de nuevo.

-Nunca lograrás nada así. – dijo Midorima mirándola de manera reprobatoria mientras se acomodaba los lentes. Takao y Aki sólo los observaban sin decir nada. Mikami estaba demasiado frustrada.

-Tch, ese no es tu problema.- tomó el balón en sus manos, apretándolo con fuerza, deseando que fuera la cabeza del peliverde la que apretaba con tanta bronca. Sabía que no era culpa de él, sino suya. Se dejaba llevar demasiado por sus emociones, y por eso fallaba. ¿Sería esa la razón por la cual entrenaba con Midorima? ¿Para aprender paciencia? No, no creía que fuera eso, si fuera así la entrenadora le habría dicho que debía calmarse simplemente, ¿verdad? Pero de todas maneras no importaba, lo único que no quería era que Midorima saliera ganando de nuevo. No lo soportaba.

Y es que ella tenía razón, en realidad aún no era problema de Midorima, pero si no mejoraba seguramente que sí lo sería.

-No es mi culpa no mejorar es que tú no sabes explicar

-No me eches la culpa de tus fracasos.

-Eres un idiota, Midorima.

-Tú no eres precisamente inteligente, Okita.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Ya, ya, dejen de pelear los dos.- intervino Takao. - ¿acaso es imposible que se lleven bien? ¿No son similares ustedes dos?

-¡Yo no me parezco en nada a él/ella!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Pero, ambos son tsunderes sin remedio jaja

-¡Takao!

-Ya, ya. Si ambos no quieren practicar juntos, ¿porque no mejor les dicen a los entrenadores que lo están haciendo y se van? Después de todo, dudo que Mi-chan pueda mejorar si ambos se llevan tan mal y pelean cada cinco minutos... – pregunto la jugadora de vóley, algo cansada de las peleas que estaban teniendo en sólo un día. Habían llegado y ya se miraban con mala cara, esto no ayudaba a Mikami a progresar.

-Eso es cierto.- concordó Takao.

-Me niego. Se me encargó que la ayudara, y no voy a mentirle al entrenador. Si quiero que la suerte esté de mi lado, debo hacer todo lo que puedo.

-¡Ha! ¿Entonces por qué no lo haces con ganas?

-Lo haría si tú lo hicieras.

-Eso es mentira Shin-chan, nunca tienes humor para nada…-dijo Takao decidiendo que debía divertirse un poco.

-¿Ves? Hasta tu amigo sabe que eres insoportable.

-¡Él no es-!-

-¡Ya basta! – la pelinegra se molestó. –No vamos a ningún lado con esta conversación. Así que mejor si van a practicar, continúen ahora.

-Aki…- su amiga era paciente, pero si se había molestado significaba que esto era serio.

En eso la puerta se abrió, y Miyaji entró al gimnasio a buscar sus cosas.

-¡Kiyoshi-kun!- dijo la pelinegra al ver al rubio y corrió hasta él. Los otros tres que también se encontraban en el gimnasio se los quedaron mirando, aunque la pelinaranja al verlo, trató de evitarle la mirada.

-¡Aki-chan! ¡Ha pasado tiempo!- contestó él sorprendido al verla, su enojo y mal humor se fueron instantáneamente. – ¡Que extraño verte aquí! …Hace tiempo que dejaste de venir a ver nuestros partidos,- agregó con un tono de reproche fingido. La chica de menor altura rio.

-He estado algo ocupada con los propios.-

-¡Mika-chan! ¡Tú también! A pesar de estar en el gimnasio ni me diriges la mirada- dijo Miyaji notando la presencia de la otra chica.

La pelinaranja solo miró a otro costado.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Takao, quién se sentía excluido de la conversación.

-Ah, si, mi hermano era jugador de Shutoku antes.- dijo Aki. -Solía llevarnos a mí y a Mi-chan a sus partidos de práctica y partidos oficiales.-

-Sip, él era uno de los antiguos regulares. Y dime, ¿cómo está Ryuu-san?

-Bien, ahora juega en la universidad. Aunque no lo veo muy seguido últimamente.

-Ya veo, debe estar ocupado…y que hacen ustedes dos aquí… ¿con ellos?- Preguntó Miyaji, al darse cuenta que estaban los cuatro en el gimnasio solos hasta que él llegó.

* * *

**Admito que esto de escribir y actualizar aún no es mi fuerte. Siento la demora, es que soy mala con esto de ponerme a escribir a veces. Aunque no lo crean, los momentos en los que escribo son en los que debería estar haciendo otra cosa xD como por ejemplo, mientras espero que empiece la clase de algebra, o cuando debería estar terminando la tarea de algoritmos ._. Es gracioso porque, o escribo en mi cel, o en la laptop en la cama. Pero no me gusta escribir sentada por lo general…así que soy rara supongo xD**

**Cualquier horror de ortografía por favor discúlpenme, y no hay problema que lo apunten para que lo arregle ^w^ **

**Bueno, aviso que subí dibujos de Mikami y Aki en deviantart, los links están en mi perfil debajo de todo por si les gustaría verlas :3**

**Desde ya muchas gracias a todos los reviews! X3 me animan a escribir, ¡En serio que son geniales! **


	3. Compatibilidad

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza TwT tengo un examen cerca y mi inspiración no me ayudaba ._.**

* * *

**TsunTsun****  
Capítulo 3: Compatibilidad**

–Así que, ¿un Point Guard también eh?- preguntó Takao después de escuchar la breve historia de la pelinegra.

Luego de que le explicaran a Miyaji que Mikami debía practicar con Midorima por orden de los entrenadores, el rubio los echó a todos, diciendo que ya era hora de que se fueran, y que él se encargaría de que todo estuviera en orden (ya que según él, "los de primer año no eran suficientemente responsables ni confiables para esa tarea"). Por eso los cuatro se cambiaron, y luego salieron del gimnasio. Aki y Takao se tuvieron que quedar esperando en la puerta mientras esperaban a 'la calabaza y la zanahoria', porque ambos tardaban demasiado.

Takao, siendo el amistoso y charlatán chico que era, le preguntó acerca de su hermano mayor, y se enteró que había jugado la misma posición que él en su tiempo. _Yoshida Ryuuji_, el número 5 en su momento, era un chico aparentemente bueno como base, aunque era un jugador común. Actualmente iba a la universidad de Tokyo, y estaba en el club de la universidad.

–Sí, pero él es…muy diferente a ti. – contestó ella con una sonrisa algo burlona.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿En qué sentido? – Preguntó curioso.

–Bueno, por empezar…es mucho más alto, mide 1.83– levantó la mano derecha tratando de mostrarle lo alto que era. – Y su cabello es ondulado, como el mío. Además es…– Takao pudo notar que a Aki le emocionaba hablar de su hermano, pero no pudo terminar ya que justo en ese momento salió Mikami con su uniforme puesto.

–Listo, ya podemos irnos, Aki. – dijo la pelinaranja con su bolso en mano.

–Hai!

–eh, ¿no van a esperarnos? Shin-chan aún no sale. – preguntó el pelinegro mientras apuntaba a la puerta de los vestidores de los chicos.

– ¡Lo siento, nos vemos Takao-kun~! – dijo Aki mientras lo saludaba con la mano. Mikami sólo lo miró seria y luego ambas se fueron.

–Que crueles... ¡Shin-chan, date prisa! – Gritó mientras esperaba – encima luego de esto debo pedalear…seguramente él dirá que Escorpio está en un mal lugar hoy…

**x.X.x.X.x**

–No parecían ser tan malos como dijiste, Mi-chan. ¿O es que se portaban bien solo porque estaba contigo? –Le preguntó la de menor altura mientras ambas caminaban. Era una hermosa tarde, y no hacía mucho frío, eso hacía que su camino a sus casas sea relajante.

–No lo sé. Pero podría ser porque…–frunció el ceño –Kiyoshi estaba ahí.

–¿Kiyoshi-kun, eh? Puede ser, tendría sentido que le teman, Ryuu dijo que él siempre aspiraba ser como el capitán de ese momento…que si mi memoria no falla, era alguien muy estricto…

Ella sólo asintió.

–Pero Mi-chan, – comenzó de nuevo al ver que su amiga no le contestaba, – ¿tú y Midorima-kun no deberían llevarse mejor? Digo, ambos se parecen un poco…

–¡Aki! – La pelinaranja se sonrojó completamente y la miró como si hubiera dicho una locura. –¡C-como se te ocurre! ¡Por supuesto que no! Él es un loco obsesionado con los horóscopos y-!

–¡Y a ti también te gustan! –

–¡Pero no estoy obsesionada como él! ¡Además es un idiota! – dijo mientras recordaba cómo había puesto sus brazos alrededor de ella sin darse cuenta. _"ese idiota…"_

–…¿No crees que exageras un poco? –

–Estoy en la misma clase que ellos, confía en mí, no exagero.

–…Aun así creo que podrían llevarse bien. Es decir, ambos están interesados en los horóscopos y esas cosas de la fortuna… ¡y hasta juegan en la misma posición! Tienen muchas cosas en común…

–Somos muy diferentes, Aki, – la chica de mayor altura suspiró. –Él es un prodigio, yo sólo soy una persona normal.

–…Sí, una persona normal con esos melones. – le dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa confiada mientras apuntaba el pecho de la otra.

–¡AKI! – le gritó Mikami totalmente roja mientras se cubría el pecho con ambas manos y la pelinegra reía sonoramente.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

_¡Cáncer! ¡Tú ítem de la suerte hoy es un patito de goma con un sombrero rojo! Ten mucho cuidado, hoy estás en cuarto lugar. Los problemas de salud pueden aparecer si te presionas demasiado. ¡Hoy es un día para el cambio!_

Al otro día todo iba tranquilo de nuevo.

–Vamos Shin-chan dime, dimee, ¿qué clase de chicas te agradan? – Preguntó el pelinegro a su compañero, que obviamente estaba molesto con las tonterías de las que le hablaba el base. Era la hora del almuerzo, y como siempre iba a molestarlo hasta el cansancio.

–Ya te lo dije, no me importan esos temas tan infantiles Takao. – contestó con un suspiro, mientras esperaba que Takao se callara.

– No seas malo, ¡dime! Miyaji-san y Kimura-san ya me han dicho, eres el único que se hace el difícil. Debes tener alguna preferencia ¿o no?

–No. Cuando llegue el momento lo sabré.

–El momento…he, suenas tan seguro… ¿no me digas que hasta en eso te basarías en los horóscopos?

–Por supuesto, no consideraría a alguien que no fuera compatible conmigo, su tipo de sangre debería ser AB, y su signo Cáncer. Si no seríamos incompatibles. – Dijo con un tono que indirectamente decía _'es obvio, tonto_' mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

–…Cáncer eh…– murmuró. –_y decía que no tenía ninguna preferencia…_–Takao sonrió con malicia. Una idea muy 'inteligente' se le había ocurrido. – Oye Shin-chan, ya que estamos en la misma clase, ¿no deberías decirle nada? Podrías saludarla aunque sea…–

–¿De quién hablas?

–…_¿Realmente cree que me engaña? Es obvio que sabe de quién estoy hablando…_– Pensó el point guard mientras lo miraba incrédulo. –De Mi-chan, está en nuestra clase, ¿no lo sabías?

–No tengo ninguna razón para hablarle. – contestó gruñón como siempre, mientras sacaba su obento de su bolso.

–La invitaré a ver si quiere comer con nosotros~

–No aceptará. Y además no quiero comer ni contigo, ni con ella.

–Verás que la convenceré~ –Le guiñó el ojo causando que Midorima frunciera el ceño.

–¡Takao! – gruñó al ver al pelinegro reírse mientras se levantaba de su asiento para ir a hablar con la pelinaranja.

Mikami estaba sentada observando su comida hasta que sintió la sombra de alguien. Trató de ignorarlo, ya que no hablaba con nadie en la clase, y Aki no iba al mismo salón. Pero la sombra no se iba, y empezó a sentir como alguien le picaba el hombro.

–Mi-chan~ ¿quieres comer con Shin-chan y conmigo~? Vamos, es feo verte aquí sola. –

–No. – su respuesta fue corta, fría y simple. No quería pasar más tiempo del necesario con esos dos. Ya era suficiente con tener que practicar con Midorima.

–Vamos~ no seas tan cruel…– al no obtener respuesta pensó en una mejor manera de convencerla, si realmente era como el peliverde, entonces sería más fácil. –Si vienes prometo no molestarte hoy en tu practica…es más, no iré para que no te enojes conmigo, ¿Qué te parece?

Sonaba tentador. Si el pelinegro cumplía su palabra, entonces a ella le convenía. Por primera vez en el día lo miró a los ojos para ver si mentía. –…está bien, pero más te vale ni aparecer.

–Hecho. – Sonrió satisfactoriamente. –_Dije que no la molestaría pero…jaja, Shin-chan ya se encargará de eso. _–

Mientras ella tomaba su comida y acomodaba un poco sus cosas, Takao no pudo evitar notar que no tenía un pato como el que había llevado Midorima ese día. "¿_acaso lo habrá olvidado?"_

–Shin-chan~ Te dije que aceptaría. – Hizo el signo de 'paz y amor' con su mano, mientras que Midorima aún lo miraba enojado con un tic en el ojo.

Ella sólo se sentó al lado de ellos y comenzó a comer en silencio. Midorima y Takao hacían lo mismo…pero el último rápidamente se aburrió un poco.

–Ne, Mi-chan, Shin-chan, digan algo, esto será aburrido sino.

–No estamos aquí para entretenerte. – le contestó la pelinaranja.

–_Tal vez no, pero…_– de repente se le ocurrió algo. –Dime, por qué es que estás practicando con Shin-chan? Digo, no es que me moleste ni nada pero, ¿no es algo raro que no practiques con tus propias compañeras?

–…–pensó por un momento y luego contestó. –La entrenadora me había dicho que iba a conseguirme a alguien con quien practicar…pero no me había dicho que iba a ser una compañera del equipo así que imaginé que sería alguien del equipo masculino. Supongo que quieren aprovechar el hecho que tenemos un _prodigio_ en el instituto. – Takao tuvo que contener una leve risa cuando vio como Midorima volvía enfadarse después de escuchar como Mikami había hecho énfasis en 'prodigio'.

–Tiene sentido.

Continuaron en silencio otro rato más hasta que el pelinegro volvió a hablar. –La próxima vez tenemos que comer en la azotea, ¡el salón de clases es muy aburrido! –Miró el reloj de la clase y no faltaba mucho para que terminara el receso.

–¿Próxima vez? – Preguntaron ambos tsunderes sorprendidos al escucharlo.

–Sí, deberíamos comer juntos más seguido. – contestó con una sonrisa.

–Te equivocas, esto no va a pasar de nuevo. Hoy Aki tenía algo que hacer y por eso no estoy comiendo con ella. Sólo porque lo haya hecho hoy no significa que lo haré otra vez.

–¿Aki-chan? Mejor, ¡invítala la próxima vez también!

–¡TAKAO! – Se pudo escuchar a los otros dos de nuevo.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Después de un largo y cansador día, Aki guardó sus cosas para poder ir a su casa. Ese día lo tenían de descanso y no iban a tener práctica de vóley. Mikami debía seguir practicando, entonces no tendría que esperarla. Suspiró cansadamente, sin la pelinaranja el camino a casa se haría algo aburrido. Tomó su bolso y salió del salón, pero se sorprendió a encontrarse a ese chico en la puerta, aparentemente esperando a alguien.

–Hola, Aki-chan~ – la saludó el jugador de básquet.

–Ah, hola, ehm, ¿Takao-kun, verdad? ¿Buscas a alguien?

– Bueno, no, en realidad-Aki-chan, ¿podría preguntarte algo? – se acercó Takao a la pelinegra.

–Ehm, sí claro, dime, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó ella mientras lo miraba de manera sospechosa, aún no confiaba del todo en él, pero parecía ser que no era una mala persona. Todavía no estaba segura de qué intenciones tendría, así que debía tener cuidado.

A Takao nada se le escapaba. El hecho que tuviera su vista de halcón no era solamente para usarlo en los partidos, también le servía para estudiar a las personas. De esa manera sabía que Midorima era un tsundere, y también, que Mikami era igual. Por eso no había podido evitar notar que la pelinaranja se había sentido algo incómoda al estar cerca de su senpai. No lo había visto directamente a los ojos en ningún momento, y si quería continuar con los planes que le acababan de surgir después de averiguar el 'tipo' de Shin-chan, debía asegurarse que Mi-chan no estuviera enamorada de Miyaji-san.

–Me preguntaba…– ahora era la parte difícil, ¿cómo se lo preguntaría para que ella le respondiera? – podría ser que Mi-chan tenga algo en contra de Miyaji-san? Quiero decir, ayer no parecía muy contenta de verlo, y si llega a estar otra vez en la práctica podría complicarles un poco más las cosas.-

–Ah, pff– Aki comenzó a reír levemente, aunque trato de contenerse. Takao se la quedó mirando atentamente.-Bu-bueno, es que… ¿cómo podría decirlo? Hay una pequeña historia entre los dos.

-¿Una historia?

– Sí…en realidad, no creo que sea apropiado que te la cuente. Lo siento.

–Aki-chan, me dices que hay una historia, pero no quieres contármela, eso es cruel…

–Lo siento, lo siento, –Sonrió de nuevo al ver el mohín de Takao – es que si lo hago, probablemente Aki me mate si se entera…–la pelinegra lo miró de nuevo, no parecía ser la clase de chico que se burlara de eso con maldad, pero también tenía la cara de alguien a quien le gustaba hacer travesuras. Lo inteligente sería no confiar en él todavía.

–Está bien, entiendo, aún no confías en mí, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tal si te cuento un poco sobre mí?

–¿Acaso quieres ganarte mi confianza para que te apruebe para salir con Mi-chan?

–¿Eh? En realidad, estaba pensando en algo…distinto… ¿no crees que Mi-chan y Shin-chan harían una linda pareja? – preguntó con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

–…No te creo, tú sólo quieres ver a Midorima enojarse…– comenzó a reír, no había manera que ese chico estuviera hablando en serio después de ver lo mal que se llevaban los dos shooting guards.

–Puede ser jaja, admite que sería divertido.

Aki lo pensó. Era cierto que Mikami también era muy seria pero…¿debería hacerle eso a su amiga?

Sonrió de manera traviesa.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

A pesar de haber sido un día común, y no haber practicado con el club, Mikami se sentía muy cansada. No entendía bien por qué, pero no le importaba en ese momento. Tenía que seguir con la práctica para poder dejar de estar cerca del peliverde lo más pronto posible. La gente extraña la incomodaba, y aunque Midorima no había hecho nada malo (por lo menos no intencionalmente), su presencia le molestaba. El hecho que fuera tan creído hacía que la pelinaranja se enojara.

Esta vez, Aki no había podido acompañarla, y Takao, por suerte para ella, tampoco estaba ahí. El base aparentemente había mantenido su palabra y no se iba a aparecer por la práctica.

Miró de nuevo al prodigio, y cada vez que lo hacía se frustraba más. Cada vez que tiraba, no importaba, siempre encestaba, ¿no era demasiado injusto? Lo vio limpiarse la cara con la camiseta, revelando un poco su abdomen. Ella se sonrojó y volvió a poner su mirada en el balón que se encontraba en sus manos. Frunció el ceño y tiró con fuerza. _"Idiota pervertido…"_ pensó para sí misma.

Encestó, y se sintió levemente mejor. Trató de ignorar esas fuertes puntadas en su cabeza y continuó tirando. Pero ahora volvió a fallar una y otra vez de nuevo. –tch, estúpido balón…– murmuró.

Midorima suspiró al escucharla. –Si sigues así jamás mejorarás... ¿cuál es tu tipo de sangre?

–…eh?... –

–Tipo de sangre.

–AB.

_AB._

Los ojos de Midorima se abrieron ligeramente, y para ocultar su sorpresa se acomodó los lentes.

_La compatibilidad de los tipos B y AB era ideal._

¿Pero entonces por qué ellos se llevaban tan así?

– ¿Y tú sig-?–

–Sigamos practicando, no me siento muy bien como para hablar ahora. – dijo ella de repente, la sensación de pesadez cada vez sea hacía más profunda.

Continuaron tirando un buen rato más, y cada vez que ella saltaba se sentía peor. Midorima la observó un segundo, y aunque algunos de sus tiros estaban entrando, otros fallaban por mucho. Ella tiró una vez más y esta vez el balón fue con tal fuerza que rebotó en el tablero y luego fue directo a la cara del peliverde.

–¡Oi, Okita! ¡Presta atención! – le gritó después de esquivar el pelotazo por centímetros, pero algo no estaba bien.

Mikami no podía aguantar más. Sentía que todo daba vueltas, y su cuerpo comenzaba a fallarle. Sentía ganas de dormir, y al mismo tiempo le dolía la cabeza, como si le faltaran fuerzas. Tiró de nuevo como pudo, y luego sólo vio todo ponerse negro.

Midorima justo se había dado vuelta a verla, estaba con el ceño fruncido, y a punto de gritarle de nuevo cuando la vio caer. – ¡OKITA! – La agarró justo antes de que cayera al piso – Tch…– Si se sentía tan mal, ¿por qué no lo había dicho? Suspiró y la agarró en sus brazos. Tocó la frente de la pelinaranja para ver su temperatura. _Estaba ardiendo._ – No puede ser…– gruñó. Ni Momoi era tan descuidada…decidió llevarla rápido a la enfermería, seguramente le darían alguna pastilla para la fiebre y luego mejoraría.

Dejó todo en el gimnasio como estaba, y fue lo más rápido que pudo.

–Se desmayó mientras practicábamos. – le explicó a la enfermera. – tiene un poco de fiebre.

La enfermera algo sorprendida le señaló a la cama. –Ya veo, entonces déjala en la cama por favor. ¿Practicaban? Creí que se habían suspendido las actividades físicas hoy. – Preguntó mientras abría un cajón donde habían medicamentos. Tomó uno y luego se abrió otro cajón del cual sacó un termómetro.

Midorima se sentó en la silla que estaba justo al lado de la cama. –Sí, pero nosotros debíamos practicar igual, por orden de los entrenadores.

La enfermera asintió, –Bueno, no te preocupes, tu amiga va a estar bien. – sonrió y después se acercó a la chica para poder tomarle la temperatura.

–No es mi-…– Estaba por negar lo que había dicho la enfermera cuando se dio cuenta que era irrelevante, realmente no importaba si lo era o no, iba a tener que quedarse esperándola de todas formas. –No importa.

Espero un minuto y luego le retiró el termómetro. – 38 grados…No te preocupes, ni bien despierte dile que tome esto, es un ibuprofeno. – le dio al peliverde una pastilla. –En un rato seguro se sentirá mejor, pero debe descansar un poco. Voy a ponerle un paño frío en la frente y con eso su temperatura bajará. Seguramente estaba esforzándose mucho y ha contraído una gripe. Cualquier cosa puedes llamarme.

El peliverde asintió y después de que la enfermera le colocara el paño los dejó solos.

Él la observó un rato, y por alguna razón comenzó a sentirse frustrado. ¿Además de tener que ayudarla con la práctica, ahora debía cuidarla? ¡No podía tener tanta mala suerte! Era extraño, se había asegurado de traer su objeto de la suerte, pero tal vez no había sido suficiente. Miró al pato que tenía al lado de su bolso. Le entraba en una mano. Tal vez por eso no habría sido muy efectivo. Además estaba en cuarto lugar. Suspiró…

¿Y ella? Aún no sabía que signo era, pero seguramente Oha Asa había advertido que eso le pasaría y ella había sido una tonta que no escuchaba las predicciones del destino.

Sí, de seguro eso era lo que había pasado.

Volvió a mirar el rostro de Mikami. Tenía las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, y una pequeña gota estaba cayendo por su ojo, como una lágrima.

–_Tipo de sangre._

–_AB._

Recordó en ese momento. Se suponía que ambos debían llevarse bien. Entonces…

Acercó su mano para secarle la gota.

Y en ese mismo momento Mikami abrió los ojos.

* * *

**Ba dum tss (?**

**Por primera vez en mi vida creo que hice un cliffhanger :B se siente bien (? Mi primera vez :B xD  
Quién más piensa que Aki y Takao son los que controlan a sus amigos? :v XD Son unos loquillos jaja**

**Bueno, me disculpo por tomarme tanto, es que realmente debería estar estudiando ahora y no lo estoy haciendo xD además que trataba de escribir pero tenía solamente algunas conversaciones escritas, no todo TwT entonces bueno, eso me complicó un poco para escribir. Pero espero compensarlo con un capi más largo xD**

**Mil gracias a Yami Kuroshin que me ayudó con el título del capítulo porque yo tengo cero imaginación para eso :v**

**Por cierto, el pato que tiene Midorima es uno que salió en un scan que está con Miyaji y Takao xD no tenía imaginación para pensar en que darle, y bueno xD eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió xD además yo creo que los lucky ítems en realidad sólo son para hacer que Midorima se vea como un tonto tierno xD**

**Otro dato que no tiene nada que ver, con excepción de los objetos de la suerte, los horóscopos los saco de los diarios o revistas :v xD en mi casa teníamos un diario viejo y cuando lo leí y ví lo de la 'salud' se me ocurrió esta idea que en realidad no estaba planeada XD de ahora en más voy a dejar que los diarios guíen este fic :B XD**

**Ah, y lo de la fiebre no sé :v en realidad leí un poco sobre eso porque no quería poner una burrada, pero si algo está mal ya saben, me lo dicen y lo arreglo de alguna manera xD**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos los que dejan reviews owo por favor díganme que tal les pareció este capi ^w^  
**


	4. ¡Es Cáncer!

**Yo soy Oha-Asa (? Témanme xD**

* * *

**TsunTsun**

**Capítulo 4: ¡Es cáncer!**

El tiempo se detuvo. O por lo menos eso le pareció a Midorima. Su mano quedo inmóvil, apenas a unos pocos milímetros del rostro de Mikami. Sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder, e inmediatamente su cara se tornó completamente carmesí. En ese mismo instante deseaba que la tierra lo tragase. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había decidido secarle la gota? Definitivamente este debía ser el momento más incómodo de toda su vida. Jamás volvería a intentar algo así.

Ella, por otro lado, no entendía que estaba pasando, apenas se había dado cuenta que quien estaba al lado de ella no era su amiga, sino el peliverde. Su cabeza aún se sentía pesada y sus ojos veían algo borroso.

–… ¿Eh? – fue lo más inteligente que pudo articular en ese momento tras ver la mano de Midorima tan cerca de su rostro.

–¡N-No es lo que parece! Estabas-y-y la gota- y- tch, ¡no tengo por qué explicarte nada! – retiró su mano inmediatamente y miró hacia otro lado evitando verla a los ojos. No, él definitivamente no estaba avergonzado, para nada. Sólo algo incómodo porque no esperaba que ella despertara tan repentinamente. No le importaba para nada, ni tampoco lo avergonzaba. No.

Por unos segundos siguió negándose a sí mismo lo que sentía, mientras que Mikami sólo lo miraba confundida. Ignorando los inentendibles murmuros del chico de lentes, la pelinaranja intentó tocarse la frente, y al sentir el paño húmedo se confundió un poco más. – ¿Eh?... ¿…qué-?

Y él volvió en sí, recordando lo que le había dicho la enfermera. –Ten, toma esto. – Tomo el vaso con agua que también había dejado preparado y se lo dio junto con la pastilla. – Tenías fiebre, pero no era muy alta así que con eso deberías estar bien. Es un ibuprofeno, no eres alérgica, ¿verdad?

–…no, – contestó observando un segundo el medicamento en su mano. –…gracias. – dijo por último para después ingerir la pastilla.

–…– él se acomodó los lentes y desvió de nuevo la mirada – Mas te vale que no vuelva a ocurrir. Eres más pesada de lo que creía.

–PTFFFFFFFFF– ella escupió gran parte del agua en la cara de Midorima ni bien se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

–¡¿Qué demonios haces?! – preguntó enfadado y confundido al sentir cómo lo había mojado. Se levantó de su asiento por reflejo.

–¡Eres increíble! ¡Muérete Midorima! – Le gritó e intentó levantarse para dejarlo. Si seguía pasando más tiempo con él, seguramente se enfermaría más. Sin embargo sólo pudo temblar y tropezarse, no se había dado cuenta de lo mareada que estaba todavía.

–¡Tonta! – le dijo Midorima que logró sostenerla justo a tiempo y la acercó más hacia él para estabilizarla.

–Suéltame, ¿qué no dijiste que soy pesada? – lo miró con el ceño fruncido y aunque intentó empujarlo, no pudo porque no tenía casi fuerzas.

–Eres exagerada. Sólo dije que eras más pesada de lo que creía, no que estabas gorda ni nada por el estilo. – le dijo, y ella le corrió la mirada, intentando no hacer contacto visual con él. –_Jamás entenderé a las mujeres. Momoi también hizo ese mismo escándalo una vez, y aun no comprendo por qué._ Midorima suspiró. –Bueno, ya no importa, espera aquí que iré a buscar tus cosas. Dejé todo en el gimnasio, así que tendrás que esperarme. – la soltó para que ella se sentara en la cama y esperara ahí.

Pero ella intentó continuar otra vez. –Iré contigo, no estoy inválida. –

– ¡Quédate ahí! ¡Se supone que debes guardar reposo! ¡Ya deja de ser tan testaruda! – le ordenó con voz firme. Esa chica lo estaba sacando de quicio. – ¡Si sigues así sólo te enfermarás más!

–…– suspiró. Odiaba tener que hacerle caso. Odiaba tener que depender de alguien. Esa situación no le agradaba para nada. Pero no le quedaba de otra, y aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, sabía que él tenía razón. –está bien…–contestó con una voz suave y débil.

Midorima se retiró y fue a buscar las cosas al gimnasio mientras la enfermera le decía a Mikami que debía descansar al menos un día. Cuando volvió le dio su bolso y ambos se fueron en silencio. Caminaron hasta la puerta del instituto, y ella se detuvo repentinamente.

–¡Midorima! – El peliverde se dio vuelta para verla. –…gracias– dijo de nuevo desviando su mirada. Él solo asintió y luego siguió su camino. No se ofreció a acompañarla.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Al otro día.

_Cáncer: hoy estás en 1er lugar, ¡no tienes nada de qué preocuparte! ¡Tú objeto de la suerte es una rana de juguete!_

–Qué raro…Okita-san no ha venido hoy… ¿estará enferma?– preguntó Takao al ver el asiento vacío.

–…quién sabe. – dijo Midorima. _– ¿ahora la llama 'Okita-san'?_

El peliverde sacó su obento de su bolso. –…Tú no sabes nada sobre por qué faltó… ¿verdad, Shin-chan?

–No. – contestó él sin mirarlo, sintiéndose algo incómodo. Si le contaba lo que había pasado el día anterior podría jugarle en contra, no necesitaba que lo molestara más de lo normal. – Hoy no iré a la práctica.

–¿EH?...¿estás seguro? Sabes que los senpais se enfadarán contigo...¿por qué no? –luego algo hizo click en su mente. –Ah, ya entiendo, irás a ver qué tal se encuentra Mi-chan~ ¿verdad?

–¡Claro que no! Hay un partido que quiero ver.

–Por supuesto. Te acompañaré por si las dudas.

El peliverde suspiró. –Como quieras, pero si lo haces, tendrás que pedalear.

–…¿HA? ¡Eso es injusto, Shin-chan! Mejor resolvámoslo con un piedra papel o tijera cuando llegue el momento.

El prodigio sonrió con confianza. –Mh, me parece bien. Hoy Cáncer está en primer lugar después de todo.

–Ha, claro…¿y en donde es?

–en Kaijou.

Continuaron comiendo, y una vez que terminaron entró un profesor al salón.

–Atención todos, por favor. – dijo el sensei mientras se paraba en medio de la clase y dejaba una caja encima del escritorio. –Vengo a anunciarles que dentro de unos días, se va a celebrar el festival deportivo. Como ustedes son de primero, serán divididos al azar en grupos de colores, que tendrán por el resto del tiempo que estén en Shutoku. Van a poder realizar diferentes deportes que serán anunciados después, pero los que pertenezcan a un club, no podrán participar en la actividad exclusiva de ese club. Es decir, por ejemplo, los miembros del club de futbol, no podrán jugar en el torneo de fútbol, ya que sería injusto para los demás. – Takao hizo un mohín. –Además, la actividad principal se realizará desde temprano, y luego se hará un evento secundario por la tarde. Esto es porque el evento de la tarde será para los clubes. Aquellos que quieran recaudar más fondos, deberán demostrarlo en esos juegos.

Todos se quedaron pensando, y Takao se dio vuelta para ver la reacción de Midorima. Al ver que parecía indiferente, volvió a mirar al profesor.

–Ahora pueden venir en fila a tomar un papel y ver en qué equipo estarán.

–Sensei, ¿qué pasará con los ausentes? – preguntó una chica de lentes.

–A ellos les corresponderán los colores que queden. No se preocupen, ya está casi todo organizado.

Todos comenzaron a hacer una fila y a tomar los papeles.

–Ah me tocó el equipo azul, esto va a ser divertido, ¿no lo crees, Shin-chan? ¿Qué equipo te tocó? – preguntó el pelinegro con una sonrisa mientras miraba su propio papel.

–_Por lo menos no tendré que escucharlo en el festival. _– Pensó Midorima mientras se acomodaba los lentes. –El equipo blanco.

–¿En serio? – sonrió confiadamente. Si se enfrentaban en algún juego, no dudaría en tratar de vencerlo. Aunque había dicho que quería que lo reconozca, había parte de él que aún no había superado del todo la derrota contra Teiko. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de ganarle, y la tomaría si se le presentaba.

–Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, los dejaré con su clase. – dijo el profesor, que después de anotar a qué equipo pertenecía cada uno, se retiró de la clase.

Luego entró el otro docente, y comenzó la clase de matemática.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Luego de las clases, Midorima y Takao se fueron a Kaijou, pero primero pasaron por una tienda de Oha-asa (por capricho de Midorima). Aki, después de su práctica de vóley se fue a visitar a su amiga para ver que le había ocurrido.

–¡Mi-chan! ¿Estás bien? ¡Me tenías preocupada!

–Hola Aki, estoy bien…sólo algo enferma. – ambas se encontraban en la habitación de Mikami, quién se encontraba en una cama haciendo reposo.

–Menos mal, ya empezaba a preocuparme. ¿Mañana irás a clases?

–Creo que sí. En realidad no era nada grave, sólo un principio de gripe…pero con la medicación que me están dando ya debería irse…

–Genial. Sólo que hoy te perdiste algo importante, ya se sortearon los equipos para el festival, cuando vayas seguramente te darán uno. –Dijo entusiasmada la pelinegra. – ¡A mí me tocó en el equipo azul!

–Azul ¿eh? Espero que me toque en el mismo.

–Oye, Mi-chan…¿Por qué hay una rana verde en tu escritorio?

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

–¡Me has hecho pedalear y ni siquiera pude ver el partido! ¡Y para el colmo, me abandonaste en el semáforo! ¡Midorima eres-!– se quejaba Takao mientras ambos volvían a sus hogares caminando. Takao llevaba el carro, pero no estaba manejando.

–Nunca te pedí que me acompañaras.

–¡Pero te tardaste en la tienda de Oha-Asa! ¡No habríamos llegado tarde si no hubiera sido por ti!

–El resultado no habría cambiado de todas maneras.

–Tch, –El pelinegro suspiró enojado, Midorima tenía la capacidad de sacarlo de quicio. – ¿Al menos ha ganado quién creías que lo haría?

–En realidad…No pensé que Kaijou perdería. Pero Oha-Asa predijo que los de Géminis tendrían muy mala suerte hoy.

El pelinegro suspiró. –Bueno, como siempre sólo puedes pensar en la suerte….dah, no puedo creer que hemos hecho todo este recorrido para nada…Miyaji-san va a matarnos mañana…– además, podía sentir como le dolían las piernas de tanto pedalear –_mañana será un día horrible…_

Midorima no le contestó, parecía estar relajado y desprevenido. En ese momento Takao vio su oportunidad, ahora pagaría por hacerlo pedalear tanto. –Shin-chan, el otro día dijiste que te gustaban las chicas que fueran compatibles contigo…pero… ¿realmente sólo te fijarías en que fueran compatibles? –preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

–Te dije que no me interesan esos temas tan tontos, Takao. Sólo un idiota podría preocuparse por algo tan superficial como tener una chica para mostrar. – le contestó fríamente el peliverde

–Ya, ya, sé que no es algo que te importe mucho…pero sabes, tampoco es que sea tan malo tener a alguien que te cuide y quiera. – dijo tratando de convencerlo.

–No necesito nada de eso. Sólo alguien que depende de sí mismo es elegido por el destino.

–¿Otra vez con el destino? – Primero el básquet, luego las calificaciones, ¿y ahora hasta el 'amor'? ¿Acaso todo giraba alrededor del destino y Oha-Asa para Midorima? Si seguía así moriría virgen…–Pero vamos, No es como si tener a alguien sólo significara que debes mostrarla…

–Ya deja este tonto tema de una vez.

–Es que, es interesante, eres alguien muy difícil de entender, pero tal vez una chica que se parezca a ti podría ayudarte a relacionarte con los demás.

–No me interesa, mientras haga todo lo que pueda será inevitable que gane.

–…No estoy hablando del básquet, lo sabes, ¿no?...como sea, en todo caso, no te parece superficial el decir que sólo te importa que fueran cáncer y con tipo de sangre AB? Es decir, ¿no suenas como Miyaji-san, que dijo que le gustaban las chicas de pechos grandes?

–Te recuerdo que tú también dijiste que te gustaban las chicas de pechos grandes.

–¡Eso no cuenta! ¡A todos nos gustan las chicas de pechos grandes!...bueno, aunque las de pechos pequeños también tienen su encanto-…–se dio cuenta que Midorima estaba tratando de evadir el tema – ¡Espera, ese no es el punto! ¿Qué no hay otra cosa que sea realmente importante para ti en una persona?

–No te diré nada.

–¡Ah, con que si hay algo! ¡Vamos! ¡Dímelo, soy tu amigo, puedes confiar en mí!

–Tú no eres mi amigo, sólo me persigues.

–No importa, sólo dime.

–No.

–¡Vamooos!

–No.

–Shin-chaaaaaaaan~

–No.

–Si lo haces prometo no reírme.

–No.

–¡Dimeeee!

–ARGH! Si lo digo, ¿cerrarás el hocico?

–Sí, por su puesto. – dijo Takao con una cara que parecía cualquier cosa, menos sincera.

–Una chica mayor.

–…¿eh?

–Tiene que ser alguien mayor que yo.

–….¿UNA MAYORCITA? PTFF – no pudo contenerse más y empezó a reír mientras se golpeaba la pierna con la mano derecha en un intento de desahogarse.

Midorima, rojo como un tomate de nuevo, solo pudo gritarle.

–¡TAKAO!

–Lo siento lo siento, – trató de calmarse– es que, ¿en serio? ¿Una mayorcita? ¿Por qué?

–…A diferencia de ti, una chica mayor sería madura y seria.

–Ahh, ya veo, pero sabes, no necesita ser mayor que tú para ser madura y seria.

–… ¿A qué te refieres?

–Mi-chan es seria, y madura.

–No lo es, es una histérica testaruda.

–Además es Cáncer.

–…–Midorima enrojeció por completo. –**Estás mintiendo.**

–¡SHIN-CHAN ESTÁS ROJO! PFF– Takao comenzó a reírse sin parar.

–¡TAKAO!

–¡SHIN-CHAN ERES UN TOMATE!

–¡ARGH! ¡MUERETE!

* * *

**Bueno, no sé, siento que me quedó algo raro el capítulo. Pero son las 12:37, tengo examen el martes y el miércoles, y en vez de estudiar quería actualizar. (Mañana voy a releerlo, y si lo encuentro desastroso arreglo lo que esté mal TwT)**

**Se supone que el fic va junto con el anime/manga de KnB, así que en ese capítulo, lo que sucede es el partido de Seirin y Kaijou.**

**Otra pequeña aclaración, es que me di cuenta que cada vez que Takao habla en serio de Midorima, o que se enoja con él, no le dice "Shin-chan" :v xD no sé, pequeño detalle que me pareció interesante.**

**Leí que en algunas escuelas se hace el festival deportivo en Mayo/Junio (es decir en primavera) y otras en Septiembre/Octubre (en otoño). Como es lo que más me daba ideas, decidí que en Shutoku lo hagan en primavera (? Así lo puedo hacer primero :v xD **

**Desde ya, ¡muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! :3 y espero leer sus reviews ^w^ ¡Realmente animan para seguir escribiendo! **


	5. ¿No Tienes Curiosidad?

**Seirin, decime qué se siente~ (8) okno XD**

**TsunTsun**

**Capítulo 5: ¿No Tienes Curiosidad?**

_¡Y ahora sigue Cáncer! ¡Te encuentras en 5to lugar hoy! Trata de no inquietarte porque todo se desarrollará a un ritmo increíblemente lento, por más que lo apures no podrás modificarlo!  
Una noticia inesperada puede cambiarte el humor, por eso lleva contigo tu ítem de la suerte, que hoy es un cómic americano, para que esas noticias sean positivas~_

Desde que las clases habían comenzado, había pasado un largo y estresante mes. Y desde que Mikami había empezado a practicar con Midorima, sólo habían pasado cuatro días. Cuatro largos y estresantes días, de los cuales uno había faltado por haber enfermado. Ahora, viernes, volvía de nuevo al instituto para seguir con las clases normalmente. Eso significaba volver a practicar con él…Midorima Shintarou, el 'prodigio zanahoria'.

A la mañana temprano, los clubes iban a reunirse para organizar su participación en el festival deportivo.

La entrenadora del equipo de básquet femenino llegó al gimnasio con un cuaderno en mano y se sentó en una banca. Todas las chicas al verla, se sentaban alrededor de ella. Mikami solía sentarse más al fondo para no llamar la atención (era suficiente con que su cabello fuera naranja), pero esta vez había decidido quedarse al frente por que había faltado el día anterior. La entrenadora abrió el cuaderno. – Bueno, tenemos que empezar a hablar sobre los eventos del festival deportivo.– Comenzó, notando la incomodidad de algunas chicas al escuchar sobre el tema – Como ya saben las de segundo y tercero, compartimos el presupuesto con el club masculino, así que tendremos representantes de ambos equipos ya que algunos eventos se participan en parejas o grupos. Por eso, quienes participen tienen que estar comprometidas para dar lo mejor e intentar ganar. No están todas obligadas a participar, sin embargo necesitaremos como mínimo a seis de ustedes.

Las chicas asintieron, y algunas empezaron a murmurar diciendo que era algo molesto y demasiado agotador.

–Para las de primero, es por costumbre que la más baja de todas participe en el evento de la carrera de caballos,– continuó la entrenadora –Ya que sería más fácil ganar de esa forma, pero…Asumoto también es la capitana, así que deberá participar en el evento de capitanes. – Pausó un segundo y miró a la pelinaranja – Okita, tú eres la segunda en la lista, ¿te gustaría participar en la carrera de caballos?

Mikami se sorprendió ligeramente…No le parecía tan mala idea, después de todo no tendría que hacer mucho, más que aferrarse al compañero que le tocara, y gritarle para que vaya más rápido, ¿no? Eso de gritarle sonaba relajante...Además, si ella no lo hacía, la siguiente en la lista era una chica que medía casi un metro ochenta…

Todas sus compañeras la observaron, y esperaron ansiosamente la respuesta. Era cierto que de todas las chicas del equipo era la que tenía peor carácter, y por eso algunas dudaban de su participación en el evento. Aunque era lo mejor para el equipo, la personalidad conflictiva de la pelinaranja podría complicar a la pobre alma que le tocara como compañero…

–¡Esta bien! –contestó ella, mientras la entrenadora la anotaba en el cuaderno y las demás chicas la miraban algo asustadas.

_Su compañero iba a necesitar paciencia, y mucha._

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x **

–Midorima, eres de primero y un regular, así que como iniciación deberás ser tú el que participe en la carrera de caballos. – Dijo Miyaji con firmeza, aunque su tono se asemejaba más al de una orden.

–¿Qué? – preguntó él. Hasta donde Midorima recordaba, las carreras de caballos hacían que los chicos se vieran ridículos y cargar con el peso de una chica iba a ser agotador y molesto. – Me niego. ¿Por qué no Takao? Él también es de primero.

Los chicos, reunidos en el otro gimnasio, también discutían sobre el festival deportivo.

–¿Te estás negando? – Miyaji dijo mientras empezaba a sonreír de manera sádica y desprendía un aura malvada.

–A mí me gustaría hacerlo, tener una chica en mi espalda suena divertido– se ofreció Takao al ver que el prodigio parecía no tener ninguna gana de ceder.

–¿Acaso no has visto a las chicas del equipo femenino? – Preguntó Otsubo – aún si no fueras de primero, te elegiríamos a ti, – lo apuntó al peliverde – Yo como capitán voy a hacer el evento para capitanes. Las chicas son todas altas, la más baja creo que mide un metro setenta y tres, sería ilógico hacer correr a Takao cargando a una chica tan alta, perderíamos la carrera.

Miyaji comenzó a reírse al imaginar al chico con el ojo de halcón cargando a una chica más alta que él.

–¡Sí! ¡Tan sólo mira lo pequeño que es! ¡Esas chicas lo aplastarían! – agregó Kimura, riéndose junto con al rubio.

–Oye, eso duele…– dijo Takao, algo enojado porque lo llamaron 'pequeño'.

–Eres el segundo más alto del equipo, y Miyaji, que es el tercero, va a participar la carrera de parejas. Eres el siguiente en la lista te guste o no, Midorima.– dijo firme el capitán. El entrenador los observó a todos, no tenía mucho que decir, porque evento no era muy importante en sí, pero era bueno para los fondos del club, y además, a la mayoría de los chicos los incentivaba a jugar el participar con las chicas. Era extraño, por lo general los chicos ansiaban el participar en la carrera de caballos, pero aparentemente el prodigio era diferente a los demás hasta en ese aspecto.

–Tal vez deberíamos esperar a saber cuál de las chicas es la que participará…digo, tu hermano menor también quiere participar, Miyaji… y si ella no es muy alta talvez él podría ser suficiente.–dijo Kimura.

–¿Yuuya? ¡Él sólo quiere agarrar a las chicas! Ese pequeño pervertido…– dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

–_pero si él quiere hacer lo mismo…-_ pensó Kimura mientras miraba de manera reprobatoria al rubio. – Bueno pero él no vino hoy podríamos anotarlo como opción…

–Anoten a mi hermano en la pirámide.

–_En este equipo…los senpais hacen lo que quieren…–_ Pensó Takao, mientras otros chicos empezaban a levantar sus manos para participar en los siguientes eventos. –Mira el lado bueno, Shin-chan, podrás tocarle las piernas de alguna chica, y sentirla en tu espalda~– dijo sonriendo de manera traviesa.

La cara de Midorima se puso roja inmediatamente – ¡TAKAO!

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

–Okita. – La llamó la entrenadora luego de que todas las chicas se fueran. La pelinaranja se acercó. – Tengo algo que decirte – Pausó, y la capitana del equipo, se acercó a escuchar la conversación. – No seguirás siendo parte de los titulares.

Los ojos de Mikami se abrieron levemente.

–Después del festival tendremos un partido de práctica contra otra escuela, y tú no jugarás. Con tu puntería actual sólo retrasarías al equipo, y es inevitable que varias de tus compañeras estén frustradas con tu estado.

La shooting guard, solo asintió. Aunque por fuera se veía tranquila e indiferente, por dentro estaba totalmente sorprendida. Sus puños se cerraron automáticamente, sin que ella se diera cuenta. La frustración comenzaba a invadirla por lo que le estaba diciendo la entrenadora.

–Hasta que no mejores no volverás a ser titular, lo entiendes ¿verdad? Espero que eso te ayude. Al no ser una titular, no tienes la presión que te molestaba y ahora puedes estar tranquila, ¿no es así? Ya puedes irte.

Ella se quedó sólo un segundo mirando al suelo, procesando todo lo que había escuchado. Luego se retiró, necesitaba estar sola.

–Entrenadora…– dijo la capitana mientras se acercaba desde atrás, – ¿Eso no fue algo…cruel? Nos había dicho sólo iba a ser este siguiente partido…

–Es exactamente eso. El siguiente partido no lo jugará. Pero verás que mejorará después de ese, y volverá a ser titular.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Los chicos se cambiaban en los vestidores para poder ir a clase después.

–¡Miyaji, vamos, apresúrate! Tenemos que llegar temprano a clase, ¿recuerdas? Hay que preparar la presentación de biología. – le dijo Kimura.

–¡Ya, ya, ya voy! – contestó el rubio, que se dejó el gakuran abierto y salió con prisa.

Los demás observaron a sus senpais y Otsubo suspiró al verlos correr. – _¿y eso? –_ Se preguntó al ver un cuaderno al borde de la banca, a punto de caerse.

En ese momento el cuaderno rojo cayó y una foto salió del interior. Midorima que se encontraba más cerca levantó ambos objetos y no pudo evitar ver la foto. Takao, curioso como siempre, se acercó a él, y también observó la imagen.

–Ese es Miyaji-san, ¿verdad? – preguntó el pelinegro.

–Sí…ambos…– en la foto se podía ver a un dos rubios, Kiyoshi y Yuuya. El mayor, estaba sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y un brazo alrededor de una pelinaranja con pelo corto y uniforme de Teiko. La chica era obviamente Mikami, y estaba totalmente roja, pero se veía algo enojada. Él, en cambio, parecía totalmente tranquilo con la situación. Al lado de ellos estaban Yuuya, Aki y un pelinegro alto que llevaba la camiseta 5 de Shutoku y se veía completamente feliz.

La foto parecía haber sido sacada en el gimnasio, aparentemente era después de algún partido. Él pelinegro desconocido seguramente era el hermano de Aki, dedujo Midorima, ya que se parecía mucho a la chica, y Miyaji había mencionado que había sido un antiguo senpai de ellos antes.

–Ah, eso debe ser de Miyaji, seguro lo olvido por al irse tan rápido. – dijo Otsubo.

Midorima seguía mirando fijamente la imagen. El rostro de Okita era igual a la primera vez que practicaron. Enojada y roja…

–No se preocupen, yo se lo alcanzaré. – sonrió amablemente el capitán mientras el prodigio le daba el cuaderno y la foto. Al ver el nombre del cuaderno, y que decía 'Biología' palideció un segundo. –Ah..jaja, nos vemos – dijo nerviosamente mientras se apresuraba antes de que el rubio enloqueciera al notar que había olvidado lo más importante…

El dúo de primero lo vio irse, y Takao rio ligeramente dándose cuenta inmediatamente de por qué Otsubo había palidecido. Puso sus manos detrás de su nuca, y miró a su compañero, – Es interesante, ¿verdad, Shin-chan~? Miyaji-san había dicho que se conocían bien, ¿no? – le recordó al más alto refiriéndose a Mikami – ¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos dos? ¿No tienes curiosidad, Shin-chan~?

Pero el peliverde solo suspiró con indiferencia y tomó sus cosas para irse. –No me interesa, Takao. No tiene nada que ver conmigo.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

–¿Shin-chan? Aunque sea déjame leer uno de esos libros que tienes en la mano… ¡los has estado cargando todo el día y ni siquiera me has dejado ver uno!

–No son un juguete, Takao, son cómics.

–¿Cómics? Ah, ya veo, es por eso que están en inglés, ¿verdad? Déjame leer uno. – Dijo el pelinegro apuntando a uno.

–No.

–Shin-chan~

–No. Ni si quiera sabes inglés.

-Pero igual, solo préstamelos un ratito~

–Midorima-kun, – Los interrumpió una rubia de lentes – El sensei dijo que vayas a las sala de profesores para ayudarlo a traer algo. – Ahora que lo pensaba, el profesor aún no había entrado al salón, y faltaban sólo minutos para que comenzara la clase.

–_Al menos eso me ahorra el tener que aguantar a Takao._ –

–En seguida voy, Takahashi-san.

El peliverde se levantó de su asiento, y se fue del salón, dejando a un aburrido Takao haciendo un mohín (porque por supuesto, no le dejó ni un solo cómic en la mesa). Caminó por los pasillos hasta la escalera, y cuando llegó se detuvo inmediatamente.

-Okita? –preguntó Midorima al ver a la chica en un rincón al costado de la escalera.

Ella estaba sentada en un pequeño hueco. Sus piernas flexionadas, y sus brazos encima de sus rodillas. Su cabeza se levantó para verlo ni bien lo escuchó. El peliverde la miró rápidamente, no había rastros de lágrimas ni nada por el estilo, pero se notaba que la chica no estaba de buen humor. Su ceño estaba fruncido, y por su posición lo más lógico era que estuviera llorando. Ahora que lo pensaba, el día anterior había faltado, y aún no se había aparecido por la clase. Había supuesto que ella aún estaba enferma, pero el verla ahí en ese lugar, indicaba que estaba mejor de salud, pero que algo le había pasado.

–¿Qué quieres, Midorima? – preguntó, pero a su voz le faltaba su usual tono agresivo y demandante.

Él solo suspiró, actuando serio y frío como siempre y luego le contesto con una pregunta propia. – ¿No deberías estar en clase?

Notó como ella parecía enojarse más, realmente era muy impulsiva y emocional…

–¿No deberías estarlo tú también? – Le dijo acusatoriamente

Él, que estaba parado frente a ella se agachó para verla más de cerca. Ella se quedó absolutamente quieta y sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta de la proximidad del peliverde. Midorima la observó unos segundos que para ella fueron eternos. Los ojos verdes intensos del prodigio parecían estar analizándola profundamente. ¿Por qué tenían que ser justo verdes? Antes no se había dado cuenta que eran del mismo tono que ella amaba. El único que color que podía tranquilizarla. Mikami sintió como su rostro se empezaba a volver rojo por sus tontos pensamientos, parecía que en ese corto tiempo que estuvieron pasando juntos ese chico siempre encontraba una manera de incomodarla. Notó por primera vez que las pestañas de Midorima eran llamativas, y que sus ojos resaltaban aún más con los lentes puestos.

Todo eso era muy injusto, el verde era su color favorito…y justo cuando estaba a punto de gritarle, o empujarlo para que se alejara él se levantó.

–Te dieron una mala noticia, ¿verdad? – Preguntó, como si nada hubiera pasado. Hace unos segundos había invadido su espacio personal, ¿y ahora actuaba tan tranquilo?

Pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le preguntó, abrió los ojos inmensamente, ¿cómo sabía eso él?

–Eres una tonta, deberías escuchar a Oha-Asa en las mañanas. – agregó, como si supiera lo que ella estaba pensando. Luego se dio vuelta, listo para irse, pero se detuvo un solo segundo. Parecía que iba a decirle algo más, pero cambió de opinión y se fue. Dejándola a ella mirándolo marcharse, estaba a punto de insultarlo, cuando notó algo que parecía haber quedado en el suelo…

¿Un cómic de _Spiderman_?

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

–Así que, te ha tocado en el equipo blanco, ¿Mi-chan? – Le preguntó Aki, mientras ambas comían juntas en la azotea.

–Sip, eso me dijo Kitamura-sensei…

–¿Y eso? – Apuntó al pequeño libro que tenía Mikami en la mano – No sabía que te gustara leer ese tipo de cosas, Mi-chan– sonrió su amiga.

–No es eso, Aki, lo encontré en el pasillo…y hasta ahora me ha traído suerte, luego de encontrarlo fue cuando Kitamura-sensei me dijo que estaría en el equipo blanco, y aunque no esté contigo, es el mismo equipo que el de Tosaka-senpai. – Sonrió mientras miraba la revista, y un leve sonrojo se hacía presente en sus mejillas.

–eh, no me habías dicho eso. – La pelinegra la miró traviesa, – ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan emocionada de estar en el mismo equipo que Tosaka-senpai?

–N-nada. – negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta que había hablado demás, – A-Aún no sé de quién es eso, no tiene nombre, y pareciera ser nuevo…– la pelinaranja trató de cambiar de tema.

–¿Mi-chan, segura que no me escondes algo?

–Para nada. – el timbre tocó, indicando el final del receso, y Mikami se levantó inmediatamente. –Bueno, voy a clase Aki, nos vemos luego. – dijo para luego retirarse rápidamente y evitar las preguntas de su amiga.

–eh…con qué Tosaka-senpai…– Aki sacó su móvil y pulso unas teclas rápidamente.

_Para: Takao-kun_

_Mensaje: ¿En qué equipo habías dicho que se encontraba Midorima-kun? Mi-chan está en el blanco._

Luego de presionar 'enviar' se dirigió a su salón, y antes de que llegara a la puerta el dispositivo vibró.

_De: Takao-kun_

_Mensaje: Él también está en el blanco :P el plan puede empezar._

Ella sonrió de manera traviesa, tenía que admitirlo, esto parecía ser demasiado divertido. Pero luego se le ocurrió algo, y le mandó un nuevo mensaje.

_Una pregunta, ¿cuál es el ítem de la suerte de los Cáncer hoy?_

Espero por la respuesta, que le llegó casi inmediatamente.

_Shin-chan carga con un cómic hoy, ¿por?_

Miró la pantalla de su celular y ahí se dio cuenta. Claro. Ahora tenía un poco más de sentido.

* * *

**Bueno, primero que todo, pido mil disculpas por la demora. Después del examen de química (que por suerte, aprobé :'D) mi inspiración huyo como una perra y quedé en un bloqueo sin poder continuar.**

**Otra cosa que quiero decir es HELL YEAH! Kuroko no Basuke va a tener continuación xD aunque seguro que todos lo sabían. No sé si será sólo un capítulo, o si será toda una serie nueva (ya que en una entrevista anteriormente Fujimaki había dicho que después de terminar KnB quería hacer una serie de golf :v), pero mi corazón puede seguir latiendo XD Pero hasta entonces nos está dando los epílogos de cada equipo, que de paso, nos lleva al siguiente punto…**

**Miyaji Yuuya, el hermano de Miyaji Kiyoshi, NO es un OC. No sé si todos habrán leído el final de Shutoku (que si no lo hicieron, mándenme un PM y les mando el link :3), Pero Miyaji Yuuya existe! Es el hermano menor confirmado de Miyaji-san! X3 y que (SPOILER) es el siguiente capitán de Shutoku :'D**

**Dejando eso de lado, quiero decir que me gusta que las relaciones avancen despacio y que 'crezcan' sin ser de golpe, y pido perdón si a alguien le molesta que haya tan poca interacción entre los personajes (aunque personalmente pienso que los estoy apurando mucho TwT). Es porque en la vida real, nadie se sumaría tan fácilmente al grupo de otras personas ¿no? O sea, no creo posible que hablen una vez y de repente se empiecen a juntar todo el tiempo como mejores amigos (Takao se le pega a Midorima la mayoría del tiempo porque es Takao XD pero igual, ni él está el 100% del tiempo con Midorima). Por eso Mikami y Midorima sólo se encuentran por coincidencias de la vida.**

**Gracias especiales a Yami Kuroshin por revisar el capi owo y también exijo continuación de Bubble-chan~!**


	6. El Loco y La Histérica

**Volví~…y con un capitulo largo owo Feliz Halloween (? si es que lo festejan xD  
**

**TsunTsun**

**Capítulo 6: El Loco y La Histérica**

– ¿Entonces dices que este era mi objeto de la suerte hoy? – preguntó la pelinaranja apuntando al comic que tenía en sus manos.

Ambas chicas caminaban juntas hacia sus casas después de la práctica.

–Exacto. Es por eso que has recibido una buena noticia, y que hoy no has peleado con Midorima-kun durante el entrenamiento hoy. – contestó la de menor altura, sonriendo y levantando el dedo índice como si fuera todo un descubrimiento.

–Ya veo…tiene sentido…– Mikami miró los comics que ahora se encontraban en su mano derecha. Durante la práctica con Midorima los había dejado en la banca junto a sus cosas, escondidos para que nadie los viera. Sabía que en realidad debía intentar buscar al dueño, pero después del almuerzo se animó a leer unas hojas y sintió que debía quedárselos. No era una experta en inglés, pero podía entender medianamente de lo que trataban, y se había quedado enganchada preguntándose como seguiría la historia. Por esa razón, no le dijo a nadie que los tenía, quien sea que los había perdido tampoco había preguntado, así que supuso que podía quedárselos…aunque no es como si fuera a decirlo abiertamente. _– Tal vez debí haber escuchado el anuncio de Oha-Asa hoy…– _Pensó.

– ¿Y dónde los encontraste? Es raro, las personas suelen traer mangas…no comics. – preguntó Aki con curiosidad. Ella tenía sus sospechas, pero quería ver que reacción tendría su amiga.

– Donde…– la pelinaranja recordó en ese momento. Habían aparecido de la nada luego de hablar con Midorima. Más bien, _alguien_ los había dejado ahí. Pero en ese momento había estado muy confundida y frustrada por el acercamiento del prodigio como para pensar en eso. Un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro. –eh..uh-n-no lo recuerdo…–

No. No había manera de que Midorima Shintarou los hubiera dejado ahí. De seguro los había olvidado...Él no era la clase de persona que pensaba en los demás.

Aunque, tampoco había preguntado por ellos como si los hubiese perdido…era una situación algo…extraña.

–Entonces… ¿solo aparecieron de la nada? – preguntó por última vez.

No. Era obvio que no había sido intencional. Era simplemente imposible.

–…Sí…en el pasillo…–

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

–Vamos Shin-chan…estoy…pedaleando…dah, lo mínimo que podrías hacer…es decirme donde dejaste…el primer volumen! – Insistió el pelinegro entre jadeos, mientras se detenía en un semáforo.

Midorima, que se encontraba en el carro ya que había ganado en el piedra-papel-o-tijera soltó un suspiro. –No es de tu incumbencia.

– _Ya me vengaré…_– pensó Takao para sí mismo mientras continuaba pedaleando cuando cambió el color.

Luego de un rato, ambos llegaron a sus hogares. Midorima suspiró, hizo sus deberes, se bañó y se fue a leer un rato a su habitación.

– ¡Nii-san! – una pequeña peliverde con ojos del mismo color lo llamó.

– Shizu, ¿qué sucede? Sabes que no me gusta que me interrumpan mientras leo.

–Nii-san lo siento, – dijo la Midorima menor – pero tenía que preguntarte, ¿qué signo es compatible con el mío? – su expresión reflejaba completa curiosidad. Y el mayor sólo pudo acomodarse los lentes y pensar la respuesta. Su hermana menor era realmente perfecta. Su tipo de sangre era AB a diferencia del de él, y eso hacía que cualquier persona fuera compatible con ella por ese lado…

En ese momento se dio cuenta que Okita también era AB…

Trató de olvidarse de ese dato. –Eres Escorpio, los más compatibles contigo son los Piscis y los Tauro…– le contestó el mayor.

–…ohh…ya veo… ¿y los de Aries?

–…es muy complicado.

–Oh…–la menor se veía algo triste pero luego miró a su hermano mayor de nuevo. –Pero con los Cáncer si tengo buena compatibilidad, ¿no? – abrazó a su hermano mayor con fuerza sabiendo la respuesta. –no estudies mucho nii-san~ –

–…–El mayor no contestó, simplemente esperó que ella lo soltara y se fuera, dejándolo solo de nuevo para que pudiera continuar leyendo.

No. No estaba sonrojado.

_**Varias horas después…**_

El celular del peliverde sonó indicando la llamada entrante de alguien, y reconoció el tono personalizado que el "copiador" había utilizado para sus llamadas. Obviamente, Midorima lo ignoró. ¿A quién se le podía ocurrir llamar a esas horas de la mañana? Sólo al rubio, claro.

–….que se joda. – murmuró Midorima, dándose vuelta en la cama tratando de ignorar el molesto ruido. Sin embargo, el celular sonó de nuevo, pero esta vez anunciando un mensaje.

Suspiró con cansancio y tomó el aparato con su mano derecha.

_De: Kise_

_Asunto: ¡No me lo creerás! ¡Midorimacchi, no puedo dormir! ToT Tengo un rival digno de mí, destaca más que yo y peor aún, se lleva a mis fans con él ToT…No lo entiendo, es lindo, y admito que atractivo, ¡pero no tanto como yo!_

…_Bueno, tal vez sí, además… ¡se lleva de maravilla con Kasamatsu-senpai! TwT No lo entiendo, senpai dijo que odiaba a los "niños lindos" ¿qué debería hacer, Midorimacchi? TwT_

Midorima frunció las cejas y lanzó el celular a la alfombra. ¿Quién se creía Kise para despertarlo a las tres de la mañana solo para sus estupideces? Definitivamente el destino debía castigar al rubio.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

_¡Y seguimos con Cáncer! ¡Hoy te encuentras en 7mo lugar! Tu objeto de la suerte este día es una bufanda~ Se amable y verás que el estar en 7mo lugar no te afectará! Pero ten cuidado con Tauro, tu compatibilidad con ellos es baja hoy y podrían causarte problemas._

Y así pasaban a otra semana. Lunes, otro día en el cual Mikami iría a clases, tendría práctica de basquetbol, luego la práctica extra, y volvería a dirigirse a su casa…o por lo menos eso pensaba.

Comenzó el día de lo más normal posible, el par de amigas caminaban juntas al instituto. Tuvieron una breve charla sobre cosas triviales, y cuando llegaron se separaron para ir a sus respectivas clases. Cuando Mikami llegó, Midorima y Takao ya se encontraban en sus asientos. Ella se fue a su lugar tranquilamente, y luego se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que hacía calor (aún estaban en primavera), Midorima llevaba una bufanda, y aparentemente el base estaba burlándose de eso.

–_Midorima está loco…completamente loco…_

Al comenzar la clase entró el profesor Kitamura, llamando la atención de todos para hacer un anuncio sobre el festival deportivo.

–Muy bien, escuchen todos por favor. Hoy les entregaremos los formularios para los eventos del festival deportivo. – Se detuvo un momento al ver como nadie le estaba prestando atención. Gruñó levemente – ¡Esto es importante, escuchen de una vez! – Takao dejó de reír inmediatamente y los demás dejaron de hablar. – Una vez que tengan los formularios tendrán que decir que actividad querrán realizar. Para eso, los deportes serán divididos en dos tipos, competitivos, y recreativos. –

Algunos alumnos comenzaron a murmurar cosas, mientras que Mikami miraba con aburrimiento, Takao con curiosidad, y Midorima simplemente escuchaba.

–Deben anotarse obligatoriamente a un deporte competitivo y dos recreativos. La competencia de los clubes es aparte, ya que, como saben, se realizará luego de la competencia principal. ¿Alguna pregunta? – Al no recibir respuesta decidió darle al primer chico de la fila los formularios. Después continuó, – Los representantes de cada equipo son, Otsubo Taisuke del equipo rojo, – ni bien escucharon eso, el base y el shooting guard se sorprendieron.

– _¡Otsubo-san nunca dijo nada sobre que iba a ser el capitán del equipo rojo! –_ pensó Takao.

–…Aoyama Yoh del equipo Azul, y Tosaka Yuudai, del equipo blanco. El evento se realizará el viernes, en caso de mal clima se pasará a la semana siguiente. Así que por favor, entreguen los formularios entre hoy y mañana.

Mikami miró fijamente la hoja frente a ella que el chico que repartía le había entregado….

**Más tarde…**

– ¿Qué hace _**él**_ aquí? – fue lo primero que preguntó la pelinaranja al verlo a Takao sentado junto a Aki en la azotea. Ella había tardado en subir porque había pasado primero por el baño para verse en el espejo y atarse el cabello. El calor comenzaba a fastidiarla y cuando llegó a la azotea lo encontró al point guard junto a su amiga.

– Ah, vamos, no seas tan mala conmigo, Mi-chan, sólo decidí abandonar a Shin-chan el día de hoy, y divertirme un rato con ustedes mejor~ –contestó él con una sonrisa. Aki lo miró como si fuera un idiota, pero suspiró y luego miró a su amiga.

–Tranquila Mi-chan, es solo él, podría ser peor…podría ser Midorima-kun ¿verdad? – trató de razonar con ella. –además, es mejor si somos más, ¿no lo crees?

Mikami se sentía algo incómoda. Sabía que Takao no era ningún ángel, y por donde sea que pasara siempre hacía miles de preguntas o cosas para incomodar a la gente. Pero si Aki confiaba en él y no le molestaba su presencia, tampoco podía oponerse. Se hundió de hombros y se sentó al lado de la pelinegra. –ya que…

–Bueno, ¿ya has decidido en que deporte anotarte? – le preguntó Aki refiriéndose al festival deportivo.

–Había pensado el vóley pero…aún no estoy segura…

– ¿Vóley? ¡Perfecto! – Dijo Takao, guiñándole discretamente un ojo a la pelinegra. – ¡Eres alta y de seguro ganarás! – agregó luego. –_Además…Shin-chan también se anotará al equipo de vóley…_– pensó con una sonrisa traviesa.

– ¿Eso crees? La verdad es que no me importa mucho… ¿y ustedes?

–Ah, yo todavía no estoy seguro…Me gustaría estar en el de vóley porque también se me haría fácil por la altura, pero también quiero participar en el de fútbol…así que todavía estoy pensándolo. – Dijo Takao.

–Bueno, la verdad es que yo tampoco lo tengo decidido. Me gustaría entrar al de vóley, pero estoy en el club, así que no puedo. El básquet realmente no se me da bien, así que estaba pensando entre el de fútbol, o alguna carrera… ¡pero para los deportes recreativos me anotaré en la cinchada y la carrera de relevos! – anunció después con un brillo en los ojos totalmente distinto y desafiante.

–…Eh? – preguntó Takao al ver como el ambiente había cambiado en solo un instante.

Mikami solo sonrió altaneramente. –Heh, crees que ganarás este año, Aki?

–Por supuesto, Mikami~. – contestó la pelinegra con la misma intensidad.

–…_¿Ha? Por qué siento que me he perdido de algo…Tal vez no fue una muy buena idea cambiar a Shin-chan hoy…_

**Mientras tanto…**

Midorima suspiró mirando a su alrededor. Era la primera vez que Takao lo había dejado sólo desde que habían comenzado las clases. Hasta ahora, el pelinegro siempre se las había arreglado para molestar al prodigio y seguirlo al horario del almuerzo. Sin embargo, él no tenía ningún problema en comer solo. La ausencia de Takao no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Pero no entendía por qué, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre la situación.

Aunque bueno, tal vez también se debía a que estaba algo irritado. Esa bufanda era demasiado caliente…y sentía que se estaba sofocando. A pesar de eso, el quitársela no era una opción ya que era su objeto de la suerte y no iba a correr riesgos.

Pero…estaba en 2do lugar…

No. Él debía seguir con su rutina, solo así podría ser elegido por la fortuna.

Miró el formulario que tenía sobre la mesa, el cual se suponía que debía entregar porque en él seleccionaba que deporte quería realizar durante el festival deportivo. Se había anotado para dos partidos de vóley, y luego en los deportes recreativos se había anotado el evento de cinchada y en la carrera de relevos. No estaba preocupado por el evento en lo más mínimo. Había elegido el vóley, porque era un deporte en el que le ayudaba su altura, lo único que le preocupaba eran sus lentes, pero estaba seguro de que lo haría bien. La cinchada y la carrera de relevos, sólo tenía que jugarlas una vez, y era por esa razón que los había elegido.

Se acomodó los lentes mirando de nuevo su formulario. No había error en su elección. Estaba seguro que todo saldría bien. En eso, un pensamiento inusual invadió su mente…Recordó el resultado del partido de Kaijou contra Seirin, en el cual Seirin había salido victorioso…Y también recordó como siempre Kuroko había sido más débil que los demás…

Seguramente el chico fantasma habría elegido la carrera de objetos…aunque no era rápido, por lo menos pasaría desapercibido…

Trató de limpiar su mente. No tenía sentido que pensara en sus antiguos compañeros ya. Además, todavía no podía aceptar que Kuroko se haya unido a un equipo tan débil. Y Kise había perdido contra él…Ese rubio siempre había sido débil también…

–Midorima-kun, – se acercó la misma rubia del día anterior, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. –Hay un senpai en la puerta buscándote.

El peliverde asintió, y se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta.

Tosaka Yuudai. El alumno de tercer año que sería el capitán que representaba al equipo blanco…_su signo era Libra…y su tipo de sangre A…_

– Tosaka. – saludó de manera poco amigable el jugador de básquet. Aún seguía algo irritado por el calor que le daba su bufanda y actuó más frío de lo normal.

– Ah, Midorima-kun, siento molestarte. – dijo el chico que tenía la misma altura que Midorima. Miró la bufanda algo extrañado, pero no le dio importancia. Tosaka era rubio y de ojos rojos, algunas de las chicas que se encontraban en la clase se voltearon a mirarlo, diciendo algunas cosas en voz baja. – Tú eres quién representará al equipo blanco en esta clase, ¿verdad? – sonrió amablemente, – Quería que sepas que yo vendré a buscarlos formularios mañana, si es que todos ya los entregan para ese momento, en caso contrario, puedes dármelos a mí, si es que no hay ningún problema.

– Entiendo. – Contestó Midorima.

– Oh, y una pregunta, ¿Okita-san se encuentra en esta clase verdad?

– ¿Okita? – Preguntó ligeramente sorprendido, aunque se recuperó rápidamente, después de todo no era de su incumbencia. Se acomodó los lentes y luego asintió. –Sí, ¿sucede algo?

– Ehm, no, no te preocupes, solo tenía curiosidad. – respondió con una sonrisa extrañamente amable de nuevo.

– _Así que habla con Okita? Que tonta…él es libra…no se llevarán bien…_

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

– ¡Midorima, que demonios estás haciendo! – Le gritó Miyaji al peliverde. Habían comenzado a correr, y cuando iban por la quinta vuelta, el rubio notó que Midorima no estaba al frente. Se dio vuelta para verlo y enfureció cuando notó que aun llevaba la bufanda puesta.

La cara del prodigio estaba totalmente roja, y parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

El capitán del equipo solo miró a otro lado, no tenía ganas de lidiar con el caprichoso de Midorima, y si el entrenador no había dicho nada todavía, entonces iba a ser imposible convencerlo de que se quitara esa estúpida bufanda. Además, por alguna razón, parecía como que el chico intentaba estar lo más lejos posible de él. –_Debe tener algo que ver con Oha-Asa… – _De todas maneras no le importaba mucho, luego del festival, empezarían las preliminares del interhigh, y ya no tendrían tiempo para perder.

– ¡Quítate esa cosa! – Le gritó el vice capitán, mientras que todos los demás integrantes del equipo los ignoraban. Ni siquiera Takao quería meterse en el argumento, estaba demasiado ocupado corriendo y tratando de respirar.

–No. – respondió simplemente el peliverde sin ganas de continuar.

Miyaji se enojó. – ¡Dah! ¡Está bien, haz lo que quieras, si te desmayas será tú culpa! ¡Pero no creas que alguien te llevará a la enfermería si terminas en el medio del gimnasio!

Así continuaron con la práctica y Midorima no se quitó la bufanda ni un segundo. Pasaron los minutos…horas…y el de lentes seguía con la prenda encima…

Ya cuando terminaron de practicar todos sus compañeros lo miraron con algo de miedo, ¿no podía enfermarse si seguía de esa forma? El prodigio se veía algo débil, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desmayar realmente.

–Shin-chan… ¿estás seguro que no tienes calor? – la única respuesta que obtuvo fue la mirada fulminante del peliverde. –Jaja, claro, bueno, iré a comprar algo de beber.

Y así como todos se iban, Midorima se quedó absolutamente solo en el gimnasio.

Luego llegó Mikami.

–…Estas loco, Midorima. – fue lo primero que dijo al verlo.

–No necesito que me digas eso, Okita. – contestó él sin el tono gruñón de siempre, el calor de esa bufanda estaba cocinándolo lentamente...y también le succionaba la energía

–Déjame adivinar, es el objeto de la suerte según Oha-Asa, ¿verdad?...Ten – le ofreció una botella de agua, a lo que Midorima le respondió mirándola sospechosamente. – No creas que lo hago por ti. Oha-Asa dijo que los de cáncer debíamos ser amables hoy, ¿no es así?

–Ya veo. – Tenía sentido. Okita, después de todo, era una histérica en su punto de vista, y no tenía ninguna razón para ayudarlo. No era como si le importara de todas maneras, la pelinaranja era una molestia después de todo. Aceptó la botella delicadamente, y comenzó a tomar agua.

Unos segundos después Mikami se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

_Beso indirecto._

¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Su rostro se volvió completamente rojo y su boca se abrió, intentó decir algo pero nada salió. Mientras tanto Midorima seguía tomando tranquilamente. Era obvio que el prodigio no se había dado cuenta de nada.

Pero cuando se detuvo, notó que ella lo estaba mirando. – ¿Qué?… ¿quieres? – preguntó luego, ofreciéndole la botella.

¿Cómo podía decirlo tan tranquilo?

Ella desvió la mirada y luego soltó un leve –No. Te la regalo. – para después tomar un balón y comenzar a practicar.

Ese chico estaba definitivamente loco.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

– ¿Takao-kun? – preguntó la pelinegra al ver al base comprando una bebida de la máquina. Él sonrió al verla, y se corrió para darle lugar, asumiendo que compraría algo ella también.

– ¡Aki-chan! Que sorpresa, ¿ibas al gimnasio?

– Sí, pero planeaba comprar antes algo de bebe, realmente está haciendo calor hoy. – contestó ella mientras pulsaba los botones de la máquina.

– Sí, no entiendo como Shin-chan puede estar cargando eso hoy.

– ¿Midorima-kun? Ah, no lo he visto en todo el día, ¿que trae?

– Una cómoda y suave bufanda~ – contestó el pelinegro riendo levemente

– ¿Una bufanda?...¿no hace demasiado calor para eso?

– Bueno, aparentemente a Oha-Asa no le importa jaja~

– Tienes razón, entonces por eso Mikami decidió no traer el objeto de la suerte hoy…– Recordó entonces que cuando iban al instituto le había preguntado, y la pelinaranja había respondido con un _'es una molestia, no traigo el objeto hoy'. _– Por cierto, ¿qué signo eres, Takao-kun?

– ¿A ti también te gustan esas cosas? Soy Escorpio.

–Bueno, la verdad es que es interesante, pero no creo mucho en eso. Yo soy Tauro.

– ¿Tauro? ¿Y Mi-chan no tuvo problema con eso hoy? Es decir, hoy su compatibilidad es baja, – Ambos charlaban tranquilamente mientras se dirigían al gimnasio, ni bien abrieron la puerta sin embargo, vieron algo que los dejó helados.

En cámara lenta, vieron como Midorima se dirigía hacia Mikami, y como se tropezó con un balón…cayendo "desafortunadamente" sobre la pelinaranja.

Sólo fue un segundo, en el que había pisado con el pie equivocado, y ahora podían ver como él estaba sobre ella…con su cabeza en los pechos de la 'calabaza'.

Midorima quería creer que todo el calor que sentía en su rostro se debía a la bufanda que tenía puesta, y no a la situación en la que se encontraba. Realmente quería creerlo.

–…¿eh? – preguntaron ambos pelinegros.

– ¡PERVERTIDO! – se escuchó en todo el gimnasio seguido de una fuerte y sonora cachetada.

– ¡L-lo siento! – Intentó disculparse el prodigio, mientras se separaba de ella lo más rápido posible…y Takao en el fondo empezaba a contener la risa.

– ¡Eres un completo pervertido! ¡Acosador sexual!

– ¡P-pero fue un accidente! – trató inútilmente de defenderse pero con eso sólo logró que la pelinaranja enfureciera más, y que Takao llegara a su límite. El base comenzó a reír a más no poder, mientras que Aki miraba a los dos tsunderes sonrojada por la escena y sin saber qué hacer.

–Lo siento Mi-chan, fue mi culpa…–

–Eres genial Aki-chan– dijo Takao entre risas. – ¡Así que estas cosas ocurren por Oha-Asa!

– ¡No! La culpa es de este idiota que no se fija hacia dónde camina, ¡pervertido! ¡Pervertido! – le gritó mientras se cubría los pechos con sus brazos.

Midorima frunció las cejas – ¡Que fue un accidente! ¡La pervertida eres tú!

–_Es una histérica…_

* * *

**Ya se me está volviendo una costumbre terminar el capítulo de manera muy random (?  
Bueno, primero quiero agradecer a Yami Kuroshin, Bubbleblack y Suno-Andrew (Me mencionó en su fic! *se desmaya* )**

**Ahm, lo de Kise, es algo que se va a desarrollar de a poco también, y parte de la idea pertenece a Bubble-chan~ owo que por cierto, es la que escribió la parte donde Kise le manda mensaje a Midorin xD**

**Decidí que quería que los demás aparecieran también en alguno que otro capítulo, así que por ahora tengo ideas para Aomine, Momoi, Kise, Akashi (aunque este va a ser más al final) y Murasakibara…me falta ver si puedo sumar a los otros en algún capítulo :v xD**

**Aclaro, lo de la bufanda de Midorima es algo semi-canon (? En el juego Kiseki no Shiai, hay una parte en la que todos se quejan de los Lucky Items de Midorima y dicen que una vez el llevo una bufanda…así que bueno, de ahí saqué la idea xD también decidí poner a su hermanita...sólo porque se me da la gana xD (que tiene hermana menor, es canon :B xD)  
**

**Y bueno, con eso ya creo que está, gracias por leer~ :3**


	7. El Comienzo del Festival Deportivo

–Vamos Shin-chan, dime, ¿eran suaves? ¿Qué tan grandes eran?

–¡TAKAO!

**TsunTsun**

**Capítulo 7: El Comienzo del Festival Deportivo**

–_Ya, ya, deja de estar tan enojada Mikami~ – escuchó mientras sentía una mano revolverle el cabello. – Te saldrán canas si eres tan gruñona. – dijo el rubio alto, que le sonreía de manera burlona._

– _¡K-Kiyoshi, déjame en paz! – se quejó ella toda roja golpeando su mano para alejarlo. El solo reía mientras que la pelinaranja seguía tratando de empujarlo. Aki los miró y rio levemente._

"_Creo que a Mi-chan realmente le gusta Kiyoshi-kun…" pensó la chica de menor altura mientras veía a sus amigos con una sonrisa._

– _Aki, dame un abrazo~ – dijo otro rubio, este algo más bajo que el anterior, y con cabello algo más corto. –¡No seas tímida~!– se acercó a ella y trato de abrazarla._

– _¡No, aléjate, Yuuya! – le contestó la pelinegra corriendo en círculos para alejarse de él._

– _Vamos~ ¡Sólo quiero abrazarte~! _

_Las chicas en ese tiempo tenían trece años, mientras que Yuuya tenía catorce, y Kiyoshi quince._

_Se conocían desde más pequeños, ya que en ese tiempo los Miyaji eran vecinos de ambas chicas. A pesar de eso, iban a diferentes escuelas. Las chicas a Teiko, y ellos a otro instituto. Uno de los hermanos mayores de Aki, Ryuuji, les había enseñado a jugar básquet tiempo atrás, y se había hecho una costumbre practicar juntos._

_Cuando llovía, solían juntarse en la casa de alguno de ellos para pasar la tarde viendo películas, o simplemente para pasar el tiempo._

_Así fue como una vez, llegaron los cuatro mojados a la casa de Aki._

_La pelinegra le dio ropa a su amiga y ambas fueron a cambiarse rápidamente, mientras el par de hermanos rubios esperaba en la puerta. En ese momento fue cuando apareció el pelinegro mayor de cabello ondulado. Uno de los hermanos de Aki, Yoshida Ryuuji._

– _¿Oh? ¿Están todos mojados? – Le preguntó el chico mayor al par de rubios que lo miraron algo molestos por la pregunta obvia. –Jaja, lo imaginaba, les dejé ropa en el costado así pueden cambiarse. – continuó el Yoshida mayor riéndose por sus caras. – Pueden hacerlo en mi cuarto._

– _Está bien, yo iré al baño. – Dijo Kiyoshi mientras se llevaba su ropa y se iba a cambiar._

_Ese día se formó una pequeña incomodidad entre él y Mikami…por lo menos para la pelinaranja._

_Oha-Asa había dicho que "los cáncer debían tomar distancia de los escorpios, porque su compatibilidad ese día era muy baja.". Mikami no creía del todo en los horóscopos, pero solía escuchar la radio y ver los consejos del día. Si podía cumplirlos, lo intentaba lo más que pudiera, pero si se veían imposibles o algo 'tontos' los ignoraba. Ese fue el caso ese mismo día. Pensó que no importaba la compatibilidad con otros signos, porque si lo pensaba racionalmente, ¿cómo podía afectar la fecha en que nacías en algo tan trivial como pasar tiempo con alguien? No había ninguna razón por la que debería temer, o por lo menos, eso quería creer…_

_Justo cuando se había quitado la camisa celeste del uniforme de Teiko, la puerta del baño se abrió y al verlo, ella enrojeció por completo y se quedó completamente tiesa sin saber cómo responder. El rubio que estaba en la puerta del baño también se sonrojo al darse cuenta que había entrado en un lugar ocupado, pero gracias a sus hormonas, su mirada se desvió a un lugar 'más interesante'. _

–… _¡Te crecieron! – exclamó apuntando hacia el pecho de la chica, que sin duda, ya se estaba desarrollando._

_Ella, no podía estar más roja, y decidió que quería odiarlo…o incendiarlo, o hasta castrarlo._

– _¡MUÉRETE MIYAJI KIYOSHI!_

* * *

–AAAAAHHHHHH!

La pelinaranja se despertó de golpe. – ¿…Ah? …¿un sueño?...ah… – se sintió tonta por un momento y luego suspiró. Su cara lentamente se volvió amarga. – No…no fue un sueño, ¡fue un recuerdo!

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

_Cáncer: Estas en 4to lugar hoy. Ten cuidado con Libra, ¡tú compatibilidad con ellos hoy es baja! Tu ítem de la suerte es un Tanuki de peluche. Si eres positivo todo irá bien._

– ¡Al fin! ¡El festival deportivo! – Exclamó Takao mientras él y Midorima se acercaban a ver un papel colocado en la puerta de su salón. Era la tabla de horarios en los que tendrían que jugar, y en indicaba en qué momento comenzaba cada actividad del festival. Había algunos compañeros de su clase leyendo los demás papeles.

– No entiendo por qué te emocionas tanto, es sólo un día más.

Después del incidente con Mikami, Midorima había estado más gruñón de lo normal. La pelinaranja se había negado a acercarse a él para entrenar, y por ahora ambos mantenían sus distancias. Según Takao, 'eso era lo que más le estaba molestando a Shin-chan,' pero en realidad no era así. La verdad era que había estado recibiendo mensajes de Kise últimamente, los cuales obviamente ignoraba por completo, ya que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo los tontos y seguramente insignificantes problemas del rubio. Pero eso no evitaba que su móvil sonara a la mitad de la noche, despertándolo y fastidiándole su descanso.

– Shin-chan, a veces eres demasiado aburrido…¡Es bueno perder clases de vez en cuando! Además, será divertido. Te anotaste en vóley, ¿verdad? Yo estoy en el equipo de fútbol…parece que podremos verlos, nuestro partido comienza luego de que termine el suyo. – comentó, animado por el evento…y por sus pequeños planes.

El peliverde no contestó, solo analizaba los horarios. Tendrían primero los partidos, que se intercalaban con los de futbol, básquet y algunas carreras. Luego sería la hora del almuerzo, y después de eso continuarían con las actividades recreativas, que sería la segunda parte del festival. Después se realizarían los eventos de los clubes, que al parecer eran menos.

–Ah, y fuiste anotado en la carrera de caballos, ¿no? ¿Ya sabes quién será tu pareja? – el pelinegro miró a su compañero de manera inocente, y aunque a Midorima le pareció algo sospechoso no comento sobre eso.

–No.

–Ah~ que mal…bueno, será una sorpresa entonces. Pero ambos participaremos en la cinchada…el último evento del día~ será interesante~

Algo andaba mal. Sumamente mal. Takao estaba demasiado feliz…'_demasiado'_ era la palabra clave, y al peliverde no le gustaba para nada.

–…¿Estas planeando algo?

–¿Eh~? ¿yo? Nah~ ¿Cómo podría?

Bueno, en realidad no tenía nada que temer, después de todo, Oha-Asa le había advertido sobre los Libra y nada sobre los Escorpio. Se encogió de hombros y ambos fueron a cambiarse por sus uniformes deportivos.

…por dentro el chico con el ojo de halcón se reía de su compañero, – _Este será un día interesante~_

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

– _**¡Y ahora comienza el 86° Festival Deportivo! No olviden revisar los premios de sus respectivos eventos en la cartelera. – **_Anunció el presidente del comité del consejo deportivo, mientras todos los chicos gritaban emocionados por comenzar.

– _**Los participantes de la primera carrera de obstáculos, por favor vayan a sus posiciones que comenzará en unos minutos. Los miembros de los primeros partidos de vóley, futbol y baloncesto, por favor diríjanse a las canchas que en diez minutos comenzara la primera etapa.**_

–Bueno Shin-chan, tu participarás en el primer y tercer partido de vóley, y yo en el segundo y cuarto partido de futbol, así que vamos al gimnasio~ Quiero ver qué tal le va a tu equipo.

Midorima suspiró. Creyó que al estar en diferentes equipos, el pelinegro dejaría de molestarlo. Pero era de esperarse, jamás se podía deshacer tan fácilmente de él.

–…deberías dejar eso…– sugirió apuntando al tanuki que estaba en la mano izquierda de su compañero. – No creo que a los demás les agrade que lo tengas mientras juegas… aun si te lo atas en el brazo…no creo que les se lo tomen muy bien. – continuó el base.

Midorima frunció el ceño, – no quiero, si lo hago tendré mala suerte.

–Esto no es el club de básquet…dámelo yo te lo cuidaré mientras tu juegas.

El prodigio suspiró, ya no tenía muchas ganas de seguir discutiendo con el base. –Lo dejaré en la banca mientras juego.

–…como quieras. – le contestó con una sonrisa mientras se hundía de hombros.

Una vez en el gimnasio, Takao se quedó en el costado, junto con varios otros estudiantes que también iban a observar el partido. Miró alrededor buscando a alguien entre todo el montón pero no parecía tener suerte. Suspiró y volvió a ver al peliverde, que se encontraba en una de las líneas laterales de la cancha, junto con un… ¿rubio?

– Midorima-kun, que coincidencia, jamás creí que te anotarías en vóley. – dijo Tosaka con una amable sonrisa. Su cabello rubio estaba amarrado en una colita baja, y llevaba una cinta blanca atada en la frente, representando a su equipo. – Bueno, espero que podamos jugar bien juntos, me alegra ver que te has presentado antes de tiempo, espero que los demás no lleguen tarde…

–…– el peliverde solo lo observaba con su misma expresión seria y amargada de siempre. Tosaka era _Libra._ Y Oha-Asa había dicho que compatibilidad era baja…si quería que todo funcionara bien, debía tratar de mantener distancia.

–…_¿El capitán de Kendo? ¿Desde cuándo él habla con Shin-chan?_ – se preguntó Takao a si mismo mientras los veía hablar, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó una voz llamarlo.

– ¡Takao-kun! – La pequeña pelinegra se apareció de la nada, empujando amablemente a los chicos que estaban delante de ella. La chica llevaba puesto el informe de gimnasia, que constaba de una camiseta blanca con bordes en rojo, y unos shorts rojos. Además llevaba una cinta azul en la frente. – ¿Todo de acuerdo al plan verdad~? – preguntó, deteniéndose justo al lado de él para también poder ver el partido. – ¿Contra qué equipo juegan?

–Aki-chan~ ya me preguntaba por qué tú y Mi-chan tardaban tanto~ jaja. Creo que contra los rojos. – contestó él, dirigiendo su atención de nuevo hacia la cancha. En ese momento notó a sus dos víctimas.

Midorima seguía esperando en la línea, mientras que la pelinaranja se acercaba a la cancha para ver a sus compañeros. Traía también una cinta atada en la frente de color blanco y el pelo atado en una colita baja.

–¡T-Tosaka-senpai! – exclamó Mikami al verlo mientras que un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. Ignoró totalmente la presencia de Midorima, sin siquiera notar que estaba en el mismo equipo que ella. – Participarás en vóley? – la voz le temblaba un poco, y se maldijo mentalmente al darse cuenta.

–Okita-san– la saludó él amablemente, corriéndose unos mechones rubios de la cara –Sí, creí que sería divertido. Espero no te moleste tener que jugar conmigo. – continuó con una suave sonrisa.

–P-para nada. –desviando la mirada, la pelinaranja trató de pensar en otra cosa, y en eso notó que Midorima estaba junto a ellos. – ¡M-Midorima! – ¿Desde cuándo había estado allí? Definitivamente no había notado su presencia. – ¿Qué posición planeas jugar?

– Da igual, ¿no? De todas maneras rotaremos posiciones al ganar el saque. – le contestó fríamente a la chica, pero su mirada analizaba al senpai que lo miraba algo confundido. Al shooting guard no le agradaba tener que jugar en equipo con alguien tan opuesto a él. Sabía que esto no iba a terminar bien, lo presentía. El hecho que el mayor fuera Libra y además tipo de sangre A apoyaba su teoría.

El rubio en cambio, notaba que el de lentes lo miraba de mala manera y no entendía por qué. Después de todo, no le había hecho nada malo, ¿verdad?...aunque tal vez…sonrió al darse cuenta. – Bueno, tienes razón en eso. – contestó sonriendo amablemente de nuevo.

La chica de ojos grises solo miró al prodigio algo enojada. – _¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan insoportable?_

Luego llegaron los tres chicos más que faltaban, y también el equipo opuesto.

–¿Otsubo-san? – preguntó Mikami al ver al capitán de básquet del otro lado.

El partido iba a estar difícil si Otsubo jugaba como bloqueador…

-Bueno, Okita-san, ¿qué te parece tomar la posición tres? Digo, ya que juegas baloncesto y eres escolta, el manejo del balón se te da bien, ¿no? De seguro comenzarás bien como armadora.

– C-claro.

– Yo tomaré la posición cuatro, bloquear y rematar se me da mejor por mi altura.

– El capitán es tan confiable~ – suspiró una de las chicas del equipo, que tomó la posición seis. Luego el otro chico que también pertenecía al equipo se paró del otro lado de Mikami, preparado para rematar. El chico también era alto, aunque no tanto como Midorima y Yuudai, y parecía ser de tercer año.

– Jaja, ¡no seas tan presumido Tosaka!

Midorima no dijo nada, y solo tomó la posición cinco, de zaguero…observando a la pelinaranja y al rubio.

– ¿Ambos equipos están listos? ¡Primer set, a 15 puntos!

Sonó el silbato, indicando el inicio del partido.

El primer saque, lo había ganado Otsubo, que era por el momento el capitán del equipo rojo. Lo que nadie sabía era que a al capitán del equipo de básquet se le daba muy bien el vóley. El tener brazos fuertes hacía que los saques le resultaran muy simples, y como la pelota era mucho más liviana que la de baloncesto, le resultaba algo más fácil apuntar. Se puso en posición, y recordando las reglas, saltó y golpeó la pelota sin pisar la línea de fondo.

Del otro lado, Mikami observaba hacia donde iba la pelota. Aunque sabía las reglas fundamentales del juego (ya que Aki siempre le contaba sobre sus partidos cuando no podía verla), no estaba del todo acostumbrada a jugarlo, y sabía que iba a cometer errores.

Con lo que no contaba era que iba a cometer uno tan rápido.

Todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos, la pelota se dirigió hacia el lado derecho de la cancha, justo entre medio de las posiciones tres y cuatro que eran las de Mikami y Tosaka. El rubio se dio vuelta discreta y rápidamente, y notó que el peliverde estaba completamente atento en la recepción. _Perfecto._ Vio que la pelinaranja fue a cubrirla sin dudar, lo cual era algo raro, ya que ella era la armadora en ese momento, y debía estar esperando en su posición...Pero eso le jugaba a favor al rubio, quien aprovechándose de la concentración de la chica en la pelota fue a cubrirla también, provocando un choque…

En el cual Tosaka terminó en el piso, la pelota también…y Mikami justo encima de él.

Lo primero que escucharon fue el silbato que indicaba que el punto lo había ganado el equipo contrario. Lo siguiente fueron los silbidos de algunos estudiantes que miraban alrededor, algunos murmuros, y también, las típicas preguntas de "¿están bien?".

Los ojos rojos y amables de Tosaka hicieron que el rostro de Mikami se incendiara. La posición en la que estaban…y el hecho que muchos ojos estaban observándolos no la ayudó en lo más mínimo. Sus mejillas ardían, y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo.

–¡L-Lo siento! – se disculpó inmediatamente apenada por su torpeza.

Sin embargo, el chico mayor no parecía estar para nada incómodo, seguía con su usual sonrisa amable, – No te preocupes por eso, esas cosas suceden, sigamos con el juego. – le contestó, volviendo a posicionarse en su lugar, y cuando se aseguró que la chica estaba mirando al otro equipo, volteo ligeramente para ver a Midorima.

El peliverde parecía estar totalmente tranquilo, para nada molesto, ni siquiera como si le había importado lo que había sucedido…

–_Eso es lo que parece…pero entonces si fuera así…¡por qué me estaba mirando a mí?_

El rubio sonrió amablemente, y el silbato sonó de nuevo para continuar con el partido.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Takao y Aki quedaron helados. Luego Takao comenzó a reír. – ¡Eso, eso fue interesante!

–Takao-kun…las cosas que encuentras interesantes me aterran…

–Vamos Aki-chan~ Tienes que admitir que eso fue divertido~ ¡Shin-chan echa humo! – dijo señalando al de lentes.

–…Takao-kun, para ser alguien con buena vista…creo que tienes problemas.

Después de todo, para Aki, Midorima se veía totalmente normal, y para nada afectado con lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

**¡Mil Gracias a Yami Kuroshin por revisar el capi~!**

**¡Hola de nuevo gente! Perdón por haberme tardado tanto con el capítulo…ocurrieron muchas cosas en mi vida (? Una de ellas es que me quitaron las muelas de juicio por cirugía y estuve casi una semana entera sin comer :v fue horrible xD Y bueno, además de eso, me quedé bloqueada y encima exámenes…**

**Pero bueno, volví, y no se preocupen que no voy a abandonar el fic porque tengo varias cosas escritas para más adelante xD lo que me falta es el 'relleno' del medio…**

**Bueno, no se si estoy haciendo sentido porque son las 2:38 am y todavía estoy acá escribiendo :v así que disculpen si algo carece de sentido XD**

**Los reviews son amor, así que por favor ámenme (? **


End file.
